


Когда будет время

by Jedaite



Series: Когда будет время [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, season 8 fix-it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Когда-нибудь у них будет время — и Широ спросит обо всём. Всех паладинов. И Кита.Когда-нибудь.





	Когда будет время

**Author's Note:**

> Фиксит 8 сезона, АУ, частичный пересказ сезонов, использование оригинальных реплик и сцен

— Кит, как ты?.. — Широ потрясенно смотрит на густо краснеющего парня и переводит взгляд на неплотно прикрытое окно. — С ума сошел?

Кит мотает головой, сглатывает и выпаливает то, от чего в Широ, кажется, случается замыкание.

— Я-не-мог-не-прийти. Я знаю, я не Адам, но я… позволь… разреши… я… я очень хочу, — и замолкает. Широ протягивает руку и касается кончика полыхающего уха. Кит вздрагивает, опускает взгляд только за тем, чтобы упрямо вскинуть голову, расправить плечи и посмотреть Широ в глаза. Кит всегда такой — упрямый, восхитительный, смелый до бесшабашности — и сейчас ни хрена не понимающий, что предлагает. Наверняка не понимающий. Широ с трудом сглатывает — во рту сухо, как в пустыне, — и голос проседает до незнакомой хрипотцы. Широ в ужасе, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Ты не знаешь…

— Знаю! — и на этот раз голос Кита тверд, как красные скалы, по которым они столько раз носились наперегонки. Когда Кит успел так вырасти? — Ты завтра улетишь и вернешься через год. Я хочу убедиться, что ты точно будешь уверен — у тебя есть тот, кто будет тебя ждать.

Широ открывает рот и закрывает со звучным стуком. Ему нечего сказать. Киту две недели как исполнилось восемнадцать. Он совсем не тот мальчишка, каким упрямо представлялся в сознании Широ. Сейчас у него словно открылись глаза, он смотрит с жадностью. Он почти оглушен — на память пришли все те взгляды и прикосновения, обмолвки, которым Широ не придавал значения, которыми полнились последние полтора года. Два образа — того найденыша и этого гораздо более уверенного, но такого же ершистого парня — накладываются, и не стыкуются.

— Я изучал процесс. Тренировался. Тебе будет хорошо.

Кит настаивает, не желая понимать одной вещи — Широ никогда не позволит себе ничего такого, тем более так — и смотрит с обидой, когда Широ ловит его, подавшегося на встречу, за плечи, заставляет стоять на месте.

— Достаточно того, что ты будешь меня ждать. Мне есть, к кому возвращаться.

Широ говорит искренне, верит каждому своему слову и целует целомудренно в макушку, а потом крепко обнимаем и шепчет.

— Чтоб к моему возвращению, выпустился из Гарнизона с отличием. Хочу вернуться и гордиться тобой.

— Есть, сэр, — глухо отвечает Кит и позволяет Широ вывести себя из комнаты, провести через все патрули и распрощаться за воротами.

В своей комнате часом позже Широ находит смазку. Он закрывает лицо руками и смеётся — готовился!

Ему и смешно, и грустно: он надеется, влюбленность Кита пройдет. Год — это довольно большой срок, чтобы найти себе кого-то получше, у кого все в порядке с головой и со здоровьем.

Почему правильные мысли отдают горечью, Широ старается не думать.

***

Это грязно, — думает Широ, — грязно вспоминать Кита и дрочить. Но по-другому уже не работает. Ужас происходящего, кажется, убивает внутри Широ всё живое, и он боится как-нибудь увидеть в глазах противника, что его место занял Чемпион, а от Такаши Широгане ничего не осталось. Он цепляется за любую возможность помнить, кто он, что за пределом клетки есть другой мир. И сбрасывает напряжение самым простым способом. Смешно, но об Адаме Широ не думается, а о Ките — легко.

В том мире Кит наверняка уже стал лучшим выпускником Гарнизона, наверняка нашел кого-то получше, чем Широ, который его отшил, наверняка живет полной жизнью, и Широ старается быть за него счастлив. Но в том, что Кит его не забыл, Широ не сомневается. Иначе просто рехнется.

Сейчас он бы хотел помнить больше. Знать, какое выражение приобрели глаза Кита, если бы Широ его всё же поцеловал. Бесчестно, подло. Хорошо, что не сделал! Но всё равно он сжимает член грубее, чем следовало — словно наказывая себя за недопустимые мысли, но не думать не может. Как изменился бы голос Кита, если бы Широ взял у него в рот и отсосал? Он шумный или тихий? Какой Кит? Каким бы он открылся Широ, останься Широ на земле, продолжи они общаться? Каким вырос?

Каким бы ни вырос, Кит ни за чтобы не сдался. И это заставляет раз за разом подниматься на ноги, несмотря на усталость и боль, раз за разом выпрямлять спину и держаться.

Широ не надеется на спасение. Не думает, зачем бы ему? Но разочарование, которым наполнится взгляд Кита, если Широ прекратит сопротивляться, страшнее всего происходящего.

Это помешательство. Безумие. Но это его помешательство. Его безумие. И Широ готов за него перегрызть любому галра глотку. Память — единственное, что у него есть. Память о том, кто поверил в сказанные когда-то слишком давно слова Широ о том, что сдаваться нельзя. Память, в которой есть Кит.

***

Кит вырос. Кит не закончил Гарнизон, вылетел из-за дисциплинарного взыскания, жил одиночкой в пустыне. Кит никого не нашел, потому что просто не искал. От этого щемит сердце так же сильно как, и от того, что он был прав — Кит его не забыл.

Кит — первый, кого видит Широ, приходя в себя после забытья. При том дважды — сначала в плену у своих, потом в той самой хижине, лежа на диване. Кит улыбается так безмятежно, словно не понимает, в какой заднице они очутились.

Ни словом, ни жестом Кит не напоминает о том, что случилось перед их расставанием.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся.

— Хорошо вернуться.

Широ хочется сгрести его в крепкие объятия, зарыться в волосы, задохнуться его запахом, но он не смеет. Не смеет прикасаться грязными руками к Киту — не стоило бы вообще, но он не может себе отказать и отдельно следит, чтобы всё было в рамках. В дружеских рамках.

Ему на помощь приходит война — на душевные метания не остается ни времени, ни сил, и всё, что мешается, Широ с облегчением задвигает в дальний угол. Широ надо сберечь своих, этих смешных юнцов, которые совсем не подходят для войны, принцессу, которая видела слишком много, но отчего-то не растеряла наивность. Ему надо сберечь Кита — не ради Кита, ради себя — а ещё он собирается заставить Галра заплатить по счетам. Уже неплохо, чтобы жить, а не только выживать.

И всё было бы отлично, только вот Широ не знает, чего ждать ночами.

Широ снятся сны о том, что Кит узнает — что он делал в плену. Сны с Китом никогда не превращаются в кошмары — он не осуждает. Отказывает — честно и открыто, — но не отталкивает. А иногда — наоборот — притягивает к себе и целует, словно отпускает все грехи. После таких снов Широ особенно четко понимает — он безумен.

О своем безумии Широ молчит и собирается молчать до конца своих дней.

***

Страсть к полетам — первое после Кита, что возвращается к Широ и наполняет его восторгом. Небо всегда было для него целью, тогда как дальний космос оставался мечтой. Возможности летать и отправиться в миссию на Кербер он добился своими силами, а доступ ко всем этим мирам, которые он может увидеть, будучи одним из паладинов, ему, кажется, принесли словно в компенсацию ко всему случившемся. Не заслуженно, но Широ не может отказаться. Он жадно узнает новое, глотает, будто боится не успеть напиться впрок. Новые знакомства, череда планет, на каждой из которых они оставляют свой след, помогает ощутить себя прежним. Живым. И стать чуть менее одержимым Китом. Это труднее всего, но он просто обязан справится. И иногда он верит, что у него получится: он сможет смотреть на Кита только как на друга. Тем более тот, кажется, обо всём позабыл.

Кит — его паладин, его щит и меч. Он всегда рядом — знает его слабость и прикрывает, не интересуясь мнением Широ по этому поводу. И от него такого раз за разом отстраняться особенно тяжело, хочется просто расслабиться и привалиться к плечу.

— Кит, если со мной что-то случится, я хочу, чтобы ты возглавил Вольтрон.

Широ сидит у костра. От раны в боку по телу расходится боль. Он умеет терпеть. Научился в плену у Галра. Не тот опыт, который хотелось бы приобрести, сейчас спасает им обоим нервы.

Кит смотрит с беспокойством, но без паники — он уверен, Широ справится. Широ не удивится, если в этой непокорной голове сейчас повторяется заклинанием простое “Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо”, и на месте этого хорошо Широ бы послушался.

И словно откликаясь на ярость Кита, которой полнится его ответ, небо проясняется, и к ним спускается зеленый лев.

Кит сияет, и Широ задыхается не от боли, от восхищения. В закатных лучах Кит красив — и возможность видеть его таким сияющим стоит того, чтобы и выживать, и жить.

***

Кит давно вырос — озарением накрывает в кабине красного льва, словно прибивает пыльным мешком по голове, и что делать с этим откровением Широ точно не знает. Раньше Кит делился с ним всем, что вспыхивало в его сердце — по крайней мере, Широ хочется в это верить. Сейчас он молчит — увиливает, и Широ отступает, не смея настаивать. Задумавшись, он переводит разговор и оступается. Не та тема, но вместо того, чтобы сдать назад, Широ продолжает говорить — кое-что просто должно быть сказано.

Широ не знает, сколько ему отпущено времени — и сдаваться не собирается, но помимо его намерений есть ещё и его возможности. Он старается не думать о том, что его тело уже выработало отпущенный ресурс — но не думать о том, как будет жить Кит, когда останется один, Широ не может. И раз за разом упрямо твердит одно и то же — из Кита получится прекрасный лидер. Больше терпения, больше внимания — и всё будет, у него уже всё есть.

Кит верен себе — он отрицает. Если бы отрицанием можно было купить жизнь, Широ жил бы вечно.

Второй раз Широ оглушает озарением уже не базе. Кит вырос, у него есть свои тайны, свои чаяния и стремления, о которых Широ не знает ничего. Это правильно и вместе с тем ему иррационально обидно. Широ хочет быть ближе, хочет знать. И про клинок тоже.

Широ уступает настойчивости Кита. Он нутром чует — тому это действительно надо. И он соглашается играть по чужим правилам.

Широ не может оторвать взгляд от экрана, сжимает кулаки до побелевших костяшек и делает вид, что не замечает взгляда Коливана. Ему плевать, что там себе придумал клинок. Единственное, что волнует Широ, это его паладин. Он вглядывается до рези в глазах, и ему кажется, нет, Широ почти уверен: Кит борется не с клинками, а со своими демонами, и в этом бою ему не помочь. Но это не отменяет того, как мучительно Широ хочется оказаться рядом и прикрыть ему спину.

— Сейчас твой друг отчаянно хочет тебя увидеть.

Широ держится даже тогда, когда слышит признание Кита, которое режет его по живому.

Как брата. Конечно, как брата. Третье осознание приносит боль, убивает надежду, но не отменяет того, что расклад “знание или смерть” Широ не устраивает.

Брат там или нет. Да хоть сестра! Кит должен жить. Так же считает и Красный.

Новость о том, что Кит — галра, не задевает Широ и в четверть так же сильно, как три предыдущих открытия.

Кит — это Кит.

***

— Кит…

— Я пойду, — перебивает тот раньше, чем Широ успевает продолжить. Ещё одна новая черта, которая могла бы раздражать, но у Широ явно не всё в порядке с головой — по большей части ему нравится. Кит принимает решение и следует своему выбору — он может не желать верить Широ, но тот прав, и каждым своим поступком Кит только подтверждает его правоту: он — прирожденный лидер. В спокойное время на Земле Кит бы вырос в него постепенно, но тут, на войне всё приходится делать бегом, в том числе и расти. Широ качает головой.

— Конечно, пойдешь. — Рука ложится на плечо Кита сама. Широ точно не собирался к нему прикасаться, но убрать и лишить себя этой малости теперь не может. И сжимает крепко, так чтобы Кит непременно ощутил даже через защитную броню паладина — если не нажим, то хотя бы тяжесть. — Возвращайся. Тебе есть, к кому.

Кит вскидывает глаза, и на секунду Широ кажется, что он провалился в прошлое, но в следующую иллюзия тает — Кит смотрит с насмешкой, как не смотрел никогда раньше. И теплотой — открытой и искренней. Не исподлобья, а прямо встречает взгляд. Им таким легко гордиться. Его такого просто невозможно не любить.

— Конечно. У меня есть тот, кто будет меня ждать. Да, Широ?

Кит накрывает руку Широ своей. И Широ едва удерживается от того, чтобы притянуть его — такого смелого и сильного — к себе и поцеловать. Братья так не поступают. Не предают доверие.

— Я прикрою.

— Я знаю, Широ.

***

Широ кричит. Его голос разносится по бесконечному пространству, резонирует где-то внутри, хотя какое внутри может быть у души? Широ не разбирается во всей этой мистике — потому что чтобы там не говорила Аллура, но алхимия — это мистика, а не наука. Случайный подбор правильных формул. И ощущает успокаивающее урчание черного.

Широ шарахается прочь — и долгое время не ощущает ничего. Он словно оглох и ослеп — или это просто бесконечный космос в сознании Чёрного его глушит — тут просто не за что зацепиться ни слуху, ни глазу и прикоснуться тоже не к чему. Широ даже не уверен — можно ли верить, что он сам есть. Может, это ведьма играет с его сознанием? А он заперт в колбе и грезит. Нет. Кит этого не позволит.

Широ цепляется за веру с отчаянностью обреченного. Всматривается в черноту вокруг, пока она не расцветает фиолетовыми искрами, звездами, пока ему не кажется, что он видит знакомый силуэт.

Кит! В себя его приводит не время — ощущение Кита. Тот будто бы совсем близко и вместе с тем неизмеримо далеко.

— Кит? — впервые Широ слышит свой голос, и это острое, почти нестерпимое удовольствие. — Кит!

Широ уверен — Кит совсем рядом. Держится за его руки, заставляет распрямиться и взреветь на весь ангар. Ангар?!

Широ смаргивает и понимает, что вновь вокруг только черный космос. Присутствие Чёрного ощущается отчетливее, чем до этого. И в его урчании Широ слышит вопрос. Он больше не пытается отстраниться. Наоборот, тянется навстречу.

Там — Кит. Киту нужна его помощь. И снова это то единственное, что не даёт сойти с ума и раствориться в пустоте.

***

Пилотировать с Китом одного льва — быть этим львом? — что может быть ближе? У Широ есть пара вариантов, но все они подходят для того, у кого есть тело. Широ не ропщет: для того, кто умер, он имеет больше, чем мог бы рассчитывать.

Но в природе человека хотеть большего — и Чёрный, подчиняясь его воле, открывается Киту сильнее, откликается охотнее, кусается злее. Широ надо знать, что после очередного боя Кит покинет кабину льва на своих двоих. Пусть вымотанный, пусть разбитый, но живой.

Кит ищет его отчаянно, и эта глухая тоска передается через Чёрного Широ, и тот рад бы утешить, но ему нечем. Широ остается только наблюдать за тем, как в Ките копится усталость, отравляет его, словно опухоль.

Широ давно уже больно не за себя. Со своей смертью смириться оказалось на удивление просто. Ему заранее больно за Кита — рано или поздно тот поймет, что Широ больше нет. Даже его упрямцу придется это признать. И Широ рвёт на части от противоречивых эмоций: часть хочет, чтобы Кит поскорее оставил прошлое прошлому, часть — чтобы исполнил данное обещание и никогда не забывал. Очень эгоистичная часть. Сначала побеждает вторая, потом первая. Широ готов отпустить Кита, пусть живёт дальше. Но кто его спрашивает? Точно не Кит!

Тот не сдается. Ищет, срывается на людей, сам не зная того, греет руки Широ, опуская ладони на рычаги Черного. Летает, даже говорит — не с ним, но Широ рад и этой малости. Порой ему кажется, если Кит забудет его, Широ не за что будет цепляться и останется только стать звездной пылью в бесконечном пространстве, которым полнится Черный. 

Широ стоило бы знать Кита лучше. Стоило бы предвидеть — Кит его найдет, даже если находить давно уже нечего.

Кит всегда найдет, где бы Широ ни потерялся, будто внутри него встроен компас, указывающий стрелкой на Широ. Только в этот раз — он врёт. 

Широ смотрит глазами льва, и кажется, рычание зарождается у них с Чёрным одновременно.

Чужак.

Чужак рядом с Китом.

Потом — с остальными.

***

Широ остаётся глух к призыву чужака. Он ему не верит. Чёрный — тоже. Кит сияет так, что смотреть больно, но Широ смотрит, впитывает, завидует и наверное ревнует — радость Кита горчит в пасти льва. Это то, что должно было быть его! Принадлежать ему — счастье Кита! Широ кричит Киту:

— Это не я! Не я. Я здесь! Кит! — кричит, прекрасно понимая, что смысла в этом нет, но молчать он не в силах. Кричит, пока Чёрный не придавливает его своим весом, заставляя раствориться в обволакивающей темноте. Успокаивает? Утешает?

Кит глух. Чёрный не может помочь Широ — Кит не умеет смотреть глазами Чёрного так, как это делал Широ. Кит не умеет быть одним целым с Чёрным, а Красный тут не помощник. Львам неудобно — непривычно, но они терпят. И стоило бы поучиться терпению у них, но Широ не может. Он не находит себе места от беспокойства.

Раньше ему было довольно того, что Кит выбирается из кабины целым и живым, а сейчас больше всего на свете ему хочется выйти за ним следом — проследить, что он доберется до комнаты и собственноручно убедиться, что его никто не посмеет обидеть.

Кит может постоять за себя сам. Может. Широ верит в Кита — но волноваться меньше не выходит. Кто сказал, что посмертие — спокойная штука?

Широ смотрит глазами льва. И этот лев не знает усталости.

***

Широ страшно, что чужак займет его место в сердце Кита. По многим причинам страшно — от того, что он ему не верит, до того, что это его место. Брата или друга, или кем Кит пожелает его назвать. Но его. И он даже мертвым не хочет его уступать.

Чужак просит, рвётся всем сердцем на помощь паладинам. В его разуме Широ и Чёрный видят беспримерную жажду защитить и не сговариваясь откликаются. Его потребность резонирует с их собственной — сберечь, заслонить, стать нерушимой преградой, чтобы все свои были живы.

Многим позже Широ заходится смехом: не в горячке боя всё становится очевидным. Так мог поступить только Кит — его Кит, — который чутьем, внутренним знанием понял, как починить Вольтрон, как склеить то, что отчаянно сопротивлялось. Принял решение и воплотил.

Кит — умный, смелый, одинокий — уступает место чужаку — ему, Широ, а сам отступает. Верный. И Широ отчаянно хочется его обнять, чтобы Кит знал — он не один.

Кит улетает.

Широ бы сходить с ума от неизвестности, но вместо этого он вздыхает будто свободнее и утешает Чёрного: с Китом ничего не случится. Кит справится. В Кита надо верить.

Черный долго молчит в ответ, а потом Широ понимает — не знает, как, — но знание рождается в нём самом, прорастает и раскрывается — лев обещает: если что — они успеют прийти на помощь. Чёрный способен обогнать время.

Наверняка хвастается, но Широ хочется в это верить.

***

— Кит! — кричит Широ, и его голос срывается. Другие не понимают — ни паладины, ни даже Черный с Красным, но Широ слишком хорошо знает Кита. Ради блага других тот пожертвует собой.

Чёрный солгал — они не могут избавиться от остальных львов, не могут проигнорировать волю чёрного паладина — чужака, — не могут оказаться ближе к подбитому истребителю с достаточно упрямым пилотом, чтобы решиться на самоубийство, не могут спасти Кита.

Подвигом — Широ называть это отказывается, даже в мыслях.

Широ едва не проваливается в небытие сам, когда на него обрушивается облегчение — Кит не сгорел во вспышке взрыва. Живой! Живой...

Широ не знает ни одной молитвы, но сейчас, кажется, готов повторить любую — и более искренней едва ли можно найти в целом мире.

Многим позже Широ хочется стать живым, чтобы выбить эту дурь из самого лучшего человека во вселенной. Выбить, чтобы не смел жертвовать собой. Это никогда не выход!

***

Широ не ошибся — чужак оказался предателем. Злость на него, на себя, что никак не смог предупредить, на Лэнса, до которого не удалось докричаться, на всех и каждого сталкивается с радостью — Кит вернулся!

И Широ сам себя чувствует львом, который ластится к этим рукам, сжавшимся на рычагах управления. И хорошо есть Чёрный, который фырчит, но зажигает для Кита кабину. Широ не в состоянии — он словно пьян.

Кит живой, снова рядом. И сквозь это счастье едва пробивается тревога. Не Широ, Кита.

Широ прислушивается и едва не шипит от ярости, зависти, радости — эмоций слишком много и они спорят друг с другом за право преобладать. Кит пытается спасти чужака. Точнее спасти того, кто носит имя “Широ”.

— Столько, сколько потребуется, да, Кит? — шепчет Широ. Ему и сладко, и боязно — когда Кит разберется, он поймет — настоящего Широ больше нет. Широ многое бы отдал, чтобы не причинять ему боли. Только платить ему давно уже нечем.

Кит оставляет Чёрного льва и устремляется вслед за чужаком. Широ тоскливо смотрит ему вслед — беспомощность заставляет мир вокруг выцветать.

Широ ждёт. Вслушивается в темноту в отчаянной надежде услышать Кита.

И он слышит. Не Чёрный. Он.

Кит в беде. Киту нужна помощь. Кит не зовёт Чёрного, прекрасно зная: связь между паладином и львом не может восстановиться по щелчку пальцев. Лев глух к бешеному стуку сердца Кита…

Ленивая тварь!

Там Кит. Кит в опасности! Чёрный игнорирует оскорбление и не спешит на помощь. Широ мечется в бессильной ярости и жажде действовать. Он рычит — и только потом на него нисходит озарение, рычит львом, и без раздумий устремляется вперед — поймать Кита.

Поймать. Удержать. Спасти.

***

Широ уводит льва прочь от места не случившейся трагедии. Успел. Успел.

Широ зовёт Кита, не думая о том, что дозваться не выйдет, как не выходило всё это время, просто молчать выше его сил.

И когда слышит его голос, теряет драгоценное время от неожиданности. Кит здесь? Кит!

— Где ты, Широ? — Кит озирается, сжимает рукоять меча, напряжённый как струна, избитый, но не сломленный. — Покажись.

Широ так много надо сказать Киту, так много того, что он думал, никогда уже не придется, так много того, о чем стоило бы молчать, что сейчас он не знает, за что хвататься.

— Тебе здесь все должно казаться диким.

Кит озирается.

— Что это за место? Где ты? Ты… ты пытался убить меня. Ты сказал, остальные уже…

Кит и не думает скрывать эмоции. Выплескивает и страх, и ужас. Ему бежать без оглядки, а он вопреки всему тянется к Широ. Тот не знает, что было между Китом и чужаком, но догадаться несложно — ничего хорошего. И от его обмолвок больно почти физически.

Широ тянется к Киту — поддержать, успокоить — выгладить шрам на щеке Кита, забрать всю ту боль, что, без сомнения, причинил чужак, воспользовавшись его внешностью.

Кит цепляется за него взглядом — и только тогда Широ понимает, что смотрит ему в глаза. И всё, что он должен сделать — это помочь разобраться со всем, что свалилось на Кита. Он не скажет ему ничего из того, о чем мечталось — чтобы Кит мог спокойно идти дальше. И это самое тяжелое решение, которое Широ приходится принимать.

Главное — надо сказать — главное, — вертится у него в голове и он толкает себя в слова:

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы навредить тебе. Со всеми всё в порядке. — Кит смотрит с жадностью, голодом, не шевелится, не нападает, но и меч не опускает, и Широ невольно гордится им. И пытается запомнить каждую черточку — в его посмертии есть только память. — Давай я попробую всё объяснить. Чужак, который на тебя напал, никогда не был мной. Я здесь с нашей битвы с Зарконом.

В глазах Кита понимание, отрицание, нежелание признавать, и Широ хочет теперь убить не только чужака, но и себя хорошенько стукнуть. Он никогда не думал, что ему придется говорить Киту о собственной смерти, что он станет тем, кто причинит ему эту боль.

— Ты здесь с тех пор, как тогда исчез?

— Да, — слово падает тяжело, и Широ на секунду кажется, что от него расходятся круги, словно по воде. И он рубит, не давая себе передумать и отступить. — Я не знал, где нахожусь, сколько времени прошло. Тело исчезло, а я продолжил быть в другой реальности. — Кит смотрит так, как будто готов поспорить. О, Широ не сомневается, Кит способен поспорить с самой смертью. И ещё не факт, кто выйдет победителем из этой схватки. Но спорить уже давно не с кем, и он убивает надежду: — Я умер, Кит. Но Чёрный лев каким-то образом сохранил мой дух.

— Это там, где мы находимся? В сознании Чёрного льва?

Кит будто не слышит — отказывается, цепляется за сторонние факты, и Широ кивает. Кит — сильный. Он сможет это принять, и Широ надеется — переступит и будет жить дальше. И не настаивает, чтобы он непременно делал это прямо сейчас.

Основное сказано, и на Широ накатывает слабость. У него больше ничего не осталось, даже глупой надежды на то, что не всё потеряно.

— Я пытался предупредить остальных, но моя связь была недостаточно…

Широ перестает видеть глаза Кита и эта потеря режет его изнутри. Он рвется на крик Кита, стремится дотронуться, удержать, никогда не отпускать — в его порыве нет здравого смысла, только нерассуждающая жажда.

Но рядом Кита уже нет. Он в безопасности пасти Чёрного, который соизволил перехватить контроль. Невозможно далеко.

Связь между паладином и львом не восстанавливается быстро — но в критической ситуации обычные правила не работают.

***

Сначало — дело, потом — остальное. В Ките это всегда было, но наконец выкристаллизовалось. Широ, наверное, никогда не надоест восхищаться им. Следить за ним — гораздо лучше, чем обдумывать случившееся.

— Широ у меня, но это не тот Широ, которого мы знали. Широ, который забрал Лотора, был клоном.

Кит говорит рублено, смотрит твёрдо, будто бы ничего личного не произошло. Факты, только факты.

— Тогда где настоящий? — спрашивает Лэнс.

— Это сложно. Я объясню всё позже, а сейчас вам надо сосредоточиться на Лоторе. Я его засек, он движется к вам. Я тоже, но без червоточин это займет какое-то время. Вам придется обойтись своими силами.

Широ бы радоваться — он, похоже, зря волновался. Кит справится со всем и с его смертью в том числе. Уже справился.

Широ не знает, что чувствует. Его словно рассеивает по звездному космосу — он больше не нужен. Не нужен. Надо радоваться — и отпустить. Это правильно, так надо.

И, словно подслушав мысли, Кит зовёт его по имени.

— Широ, если ты тут, то мне нужна твоя помощь. Мне нужно добраться до команды раньше Лотора.

Нужен! Не мысль — чувство заставляет собраться. И от минутной слабости Широ избавляется с той же решительностью, с которой Кит отдает распоряжения — четко и твердо, сначала — дело, а остальное — потом.

Широ тянется к Киту — он хочет ему помочь, хочет, но Чёрный ворчит и не дается, мягко отталкивает. Бережет, что ли?

Глупый лев не понимает — если Широ сможет сделать что-то для Кита, это будет лучшее, что с ним может произойти.

Широ вслушивается и внезапно слышит: и боль, и тоску, и отрицание, и решимость, и надежду, и отчаяние — слишком много чувств разом. Кита рвет на части. Он словно мечется между тем, что ему открылось, и тем, что от него требует ситуация. И Широ почти оглушен силой чужих чувств, ошарашен.

Всё верно — стоило бы догадаться, — Кит смог установить с Чёрным связь паладина. А значит, он — Широ — может и слышать, и видеть, и чувствовать Кита.

Кит зовёт его по имени — отчаянно и требовательно, — и Широ пытается снова стать ближе, так близко, как это только возможно. Ещё один раз. Помочь. Поддержать. Потом Кит всё сможет сделать сам. Но сейчас Широ сделает то, что должен — более того, то, что по-настоящему хочет.

— Широ, я должен добраться до паладинов. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Широ. Широ. ШИРО!

Киту надо помочь лишь немного. Это с непривычки. Широ оказывается совсем близко с Китом. Как же тот вырос! И не отказывает себе в маленькой радости — кладет руку на его плечо. Прикосновение едва ощутимо, но Широ благодарен и этому.

— Кит, ты можешь добраться до них. Но сначала ты должен их увидеть.

Дело — помнить о деле. Там паладины, там война. Как же она далеко, когда рядом Кит.

— Но как?

— Смотри глазами льва. — Широ отдает всё, что знает. Киту и надо немного, чтобы научиться тому, что знает Широ. Он всегда схватывал всё на лету и сейчас так же. — Терпение помогает достигнуть цели.

Цель Кита — спасти друзей. Цель Широ — передать ему всё, что сможет помочь уберечься самому и защитить других. Никаких жертв.

Рядом с Китом мир наполняется светом, и Широ смотрит, стараясь впитать рассвет всем собой. Отпущенное время подходит к концу — и он ни о чем не жалеет. Почти ни о чем.

Кит смотрит глазами льва.

— Я вижу их.

Широ накрывает руки Кита своими, и впервые за все их полеты тот ощущает прикосновение.

“Тогда летим быстрее”, — думает Широ, и Чёрный взмахивает крыльями.

***

Широ смотрит глазами Черного, глазами Кита. И всем сердцем жаждет оказаться рядом, встать плечом к плечу и помочь, но ему остается лишь быть зрителем. Чёрный наконец принял Кита целиком, и Кит в свою очередь перестал от него закрываться. Широ надеется, что в установлении этой связи есть и его заслуга. Но как бы там ни было, больше его участие не требуется.

Это даже не больно. Только грустно. Он так и не узнает, как Кит целуется. Быть может, стоило побыть разок эгоистом?

Бой подходит к концу — мир спасен.

Время прощаться.

И Широ прощается.

***

Широ не удивляется, когда его обволакивает чернота. Это закономерный исход его бытия. Для человека в посмертии он и без того очень многого достиг. Мысли вязнут, путаются, но Широ до конца пытается не терять понимания. Он просто не умеет сдаваться — даже когда вроде бы со всем смирился. Страха нет — ничего нет.

Из ничего на Широ обрушивается слишком много того, что быть не должно.

Широ вскидывается и жадно глотает воздух, тот словно обдирает глотку и легкие, и это лучшее ощущение на свете. Нет, лучше только завалиться в руки. Он знает эти руки. Ему не надо даже смотреть.

Кит. Кит ловит его.

В Ките спрятан магнитик — ничего он не сбоит, — просто маршрут в этот раз оказался чересчур извилистым.

— Ты всё-таки меня нашел, — шепчет Широ. В теле, голове и душе такой разброд, что можно подумать, он всё-таки умер — не может один человек всё это вместить. Но быть в руках Кита так сладко, что Широ оставляет всё остальное на потом.

— С возвращением, — шепчет тот.

Широ пытается улыбнуться — он не уверен, что у него это выходит — лицо ощущается чужим. Зато взгляд Кита — таким родным, таким теплым, что он опирается на него так, как никогда не позволял себе раньше.

Кит удержит. Не сломается от этой ноши. И он понимает всё правильно, когда Широ обмякает в его руках, и шепчет — Широ кажется, что с нежностью, наверняка только кажется:

— Отдыхай.

***

Кит смотрит в окно и не обращает на него никакого внимания. Кит летает так, что Широ хочется перекинуть парня через плечо и очень быстро бежать до Гарнизона. Он — прирожденный пилот. И таких Широ видеть ещё не доводилось.

Кит показывает когти и зубы сразу, но Широ таким не испугать. К любому можно подобрать ключ, и Широ старательно ищет свой.

Кит мятежен по натуре — ему узко в строгих рамках. Он обжигает руки, если попробовать его держать без огнеупорных перчаток. Но Широ снимает свои, позволяя огню касаться ладоней. И нерешительные прикосновения в ответ — лучшая награда, которую можно только пожелать.

Широ радуется успехам и огорчается поражениям Кита больше, чем собственным. Кит растёт у него на глазах — меняется, и Широ хочет увидеть, каким он станет. Хочется увидеть его и звезды. Кербер и Кита по возвращении.

В ночь перед отлётом Кит пробирается к нему в комнату и предлагает разделить близость. Широ говорит: “Нет”. И Кит уходит, а вместе с ним уходит и свет.

— Борись, — голос раздается совсем рядом. Широ крутит головой, но темнота кажется густой и вязкой. — Я тебя не оставлю.

Кит. Это точно Кит.

Широ идёт на голос. Не идет. Бежит.

— Широ, пожалуйста, борись! Ты не можешь поступить так со мной ещё раз.

Киту плохо — больно. Киту не должно быть плохо и больно, и Широ рвётся на голос. Темноту прорезает свет — теплый и чистый, — и Широ делает вздох.

— Широ, — голос Кита звенит. В его глазах Широ замечает и радость, и остатки страха.

— Кит. — Широ сглатывает — ему кажется, во рту все пески пустыни, но он всё равно упрямо продолжает: — Я грезил. Кит, ты спас меня.

— Мы спасли друг друга.

***

Широ всё ещё не вполне понимает, на каком он свете, но времени подумать об этом у него нет. Некогда. Они собираются на Землю — туда, куда Широ считал, он уже никогда не вернётся.

Паладины дурачатся, и Широ дурачится вместе со всеми. Так проще всего не думать.

В голове бардак, тело кажется чужим, ощущения порой сбоят. Он сам себе напоминает на коленке собранный прибор: вроде все на месте и даже функционирует, но криво и косо — его ещё надо отладить как следует, прежде чем можно будет с ним по-настоящему работать. Но это сейчас не главное. Здесь, среди паладинов, рядом с Китом, его мамой и волком, Широ ощущает себя вернувшимся домой.

Гвалт, шум, форменный идиотизм — всё и ещё немного сверху до желания закрыть лицо рукой.

Вокруг бардак, но это его бардак. И кажется, он дико соскучился по всему этому балагану! Кроме пения Корана.

По этому — точно нет.

***

Веселье заканчивается слишком быстро — война напоминает о себе, будто бьет наотмашь, и Широ уже не против того, чтобы Коран пел. Лучше его пение, чем то, что творится вокруг.

Кит отдает приказы, и Широ нечего добавить.

Без колебаний, чётко и ясно. И паладины подчиняются ему, беспорно признавая лидером. Сколько же он пропустил?

— Я им займусь, — бросает Широ. Он не думает, как будет выполнять обещание, но оставаться просто наблюдателем не может. Его душит ощущение собственного бессилия. Широ кажется, что им он сыт по горло.

— Нет. Ты ещё восстанавливаешься, — отрезает Кролия.

И самым сложным оказывается признать очевидное — и передоверить ей. Он справляется — не может не справиться.

Кролия возвращается с победой и кивает Широ как своему. Почему?

Широ отчаянно не хватает времени, паузы, передышки. И плен не способствует ничему!

***

Это не ревность.

Широ ничуть не ревнует. Он не имеет никакого права. Он сам бы поступил так же — пошел спасть Акшу. Они ей все задолжали. Ей и мышам.

Это не ревность, это беспокойство за Кита. Он один, и ему совсем некому прикрыть спину. Широ хочется рвануть следом, но он идет вместе со всеми. Киту не хватает только обузы. Без руки. Калеки, который не вполне твердо стоит на ногах. Тот ещё герой-спаситель.

И всё же это совсем не ревность! Вовсе. Но Киту необязательно улыбаться так тепло и искренне девчонке, которая не раз и не два пыталась их всех убить.

Или всё же ревность? Потом, потом. Он разберется со всем потом.

За этим открытием новость, узнанная от Акши, волнует его и вполовину не так сильно.

***

Кит. Кит. Кит. В жизни Широ так много Кита — было и есть, что непонятно, как он обходится без него, когда они спят. Широ думает об этом много и всерьез, и это его пугает — нельзя так зацикливаться на одном человеке, и когда ему предоставляют выбор, с кем лететь, он выбирает Пидж.

Всё же она — лучшая кандидатура из всех возможных: Пидж похожа на брата — знает, когда надо держать любопытство в узде, а Широ не готов сейчас к разговору. Он с собой-то договориться не может.

Широ надо научиться жить не только мыслями о Ките. Но прежде всего ему нужно разобраться в себе, а рядом с Китом думать у Широ получается плохо. Он то и дело ловит себя на том, что тянет к нему руки, желая прикоснуться, убедиться, что Кит — не плод его воображения, не проекция, которая пробралась в сознание льва, а настоящий, восхитительно живой.

***

Кролия остается с Коливаном. Она принимает решение, ни с кем не советуясь, ставит перед фактом и только потом идет объясняться с Китом. Они слишком похожи, чтобы он не понял. И Кит понимает и принимает её выбор, как когда-то однозначно понял и принял выбор самого Широ.

Тот невольно улыбается. Кит вырос. Не только телом, но и духом. Он нашёл ответы на вопросы, которые его терзали с юности. И смог двигаться дальше.

Широ смотрит, как они прощаются — и пытается дышать через ком в горле.

— Кит, нам пора, — зовёт Широ. Он бы хотел дать им всё время мира, но чтобы оно у них было, сейчас надо торопиться.

Кит, оказывается, стал гораздо смелее Широ — он признаётся в любви вслух. Широ не уверен, что смог бы так же на глазах у всех, даже если бы речь шла о его маме или парне. Широ кажется, он не умеет признаваться — ему кажется, Адаму он ни разу так и не сказал, что любит. Было или нет?

Широ моргает: при чем тут он? При чем тут Адам?

Кролия ловит его за руку.

— Широ, береги его.

— Сберегу.

Кролии не надо об этом просить. Он сделает всё, что в его силах. Кролия верит ему, медленно кивает, а потом стремительно сокращает дистанцию и шепчет почти в самое ухо:

— И поступай так, чтобы не о чем было жалеть.

Ему хочется задать ей тысячу вопросов, но он находит в себе силы только кивнуть. Широ кажется, Кролия знает часть ответов на вопросы, которые Широ ещё толком даже не сформулировал. Но Широ молчит из-за нехватки слов — молчит ещё и потому, что времени нет, его уже ждут.

***

Тело приходит в норму раньше головы, перестает казаться чужим, откликается быстрее, ноет в привычных местах, и становится непонятно, что ещё совсем недавно выводило Широ из себя. И это принятие, пожалуй, единственное, что дается ему относительно легко.

Путешествие на Землю — слишком долгое испытание, чтобы только думать. Хотя ему есть, о чем. И он старательно раскладывает всё накопившееся по полочкам. И оно всё упрямо никуда не раскладывается.

В его голове каша из собственной памяти, воспоминаний чужака, того, что он ощутил и понял, будучи в сознании льва, того, что вообще отказывается как либо формулироваться — в человеческом языке таких понятий просто не существует. Он упрямо разбирает тот клубок нитей, в который превратилась его жизнь, и кажется, путается ещё сильнее.

Широ хватается за любую работу. Помимо того, что он хочет быть полезным — это даёт возможность не корить себя за неспособность принять решение, просто посидев и немного поразмыслив над тем, кто он? Что он хочет? Какой дорогой пытается пройти? От этих мыслей — тошно, и он с радостью отвлекается на решение бытовых проблем. И каждая, пусть маленькая, но победа примиряет его с этой реальностью, в которой он больше не лидер Вольтрона. Часть семьи?

И эту семью он должен сберечь, чего бы ему это ни стоило. В принципе неважно, кто он для паладинов, важно, кем они приходятся ему. Стоит определиться с этим, и его накрывает озарением.

Сила Вольтрона не в уникальном сплаве, не в сущности, которую составляют львы, а в единстве. Эта материя реагирует на волю каждого, и когда паладины выступают как один — львы вновь становятся цельным, тем, чем были до того, как попали в руки Альфора — силой, которая способна перекраивать миры. В последнем Широ не уверен — но стоит вспомнить безбрежный космос сознания Чёрного, и эта мысль перестаёт быть такой абсурдной. Остаётся только подобрать весомые аргументы. Не говорить же остальным, что он так чувствует!

— Помните, в битве с Зарконом, когда он в нас попал, Вольтрон лишился энергии, но мы всё равно смогли продолжить бой.

Первым понимает мысль Широ Кит и продолжает, словно читает у него из головы:

—Тогда мы смогли напитать Вольтрона своей силой.

Сила — неправильное определение, но за неимением лучшего сойдет и оно. Главное — остальные паладины прекрасно понимают, о чём идет речь. И Широ продолжает:

— Мне кажется, так это и должно работать. С тех пор как я… — умер? был в сознании Чёрного? Широ мучительно подбирает слово, которое могло бы вместить всё, что с ним случилось, и выбирает самое простое: — исчез, вы полагались на подзарядку в Замке львов, но если бы вы выступали как спаянная команда, вам бы это не потребовалось.

— Я не перестаю думать, что это моя вина. До того, как я присоединилась к паладинам, вы могли зарядить Вольтрон.

Широ не дает Аллуре продолжить. Если следовать этой логике, то он тоже виноват — тем, что умер. Получилось так, как получилось. Не о чем жалеть — не за что винить.

— В этом нет ничьей вины. Быть паладином Вольтрона непросто, — Широ говорит твёрдо и от сердца. Для него Вольтрон в прошлом, но за ними — будущее. Его задача — помочь им всем, чем может. По сути — ничего не изменилось. — Вам просто надо потренироваться и найти баланс, подходящий текущему составу.

— Ну, теперь у нас завались времени, — смеётся Пидж.

— Верно, мы уже проходили через это и всё преодолевали, — подхватывает Лэнс.

Широ бездумно улыбается — минус один вопрос. Бесспорно удачный день. И как он раньше об этом только не подумал?

— Я рад, что ты с нами, Широ. — Кит. Киту нельзя так с ним говорить — Широ забывает, что они здесь не одни. — После всего, что тебе пришлось пройти, как ты нашел в себе силы быть лидером Вольтрона?

Широ улыбается: Кит — это Кит. Его словно омывает теплотой и чужой поддержкой.

— Мне помогли, — отвечает Широ и надеется, что Кит поймет его правильно, поймет то, что Широ вкладывает в этот ответ. Этот ответ на самом деле только для Кита. И продолжает уже для всех: — Поэтому вас пятеро, чтобы поддерживать друг друга.

— Как нам тогда стоит поступить? Может быть, немного полетных практик?

— Это ещё что? — недоуменно спрашивает Пидж.

— Ну ты знаешь, когда вы летите в построении…

— Не-не, оно! 

Лэнс прав! Лэнс тысячу раз прав — скучать им не придется. Не одно, так другое — и всё, почти без исключений, опасное. Что на этот раз?

Вспышка гасит сознание Широ.

***

Вспышка возвращает ему и способность двигаться, и осознавать. И у него даже нет времени задавать вопросы. Что произошло — пока он был в отключке?

Пальцы Пидж летают по клавиатуре. Широ опирается о спинку её кресла. И за звоном в ушах едва разбирает слова остальных. Сквозь гул пробивается только благоговейный выдох Ханка:

— Дом.

И Широ окатывает паникой. Он ещё не готов — слишком быстро. Они должны были лететь год. Год — приличный срок, чтобы во всём разобраться. Но это то, что им больше всего надо. Как-нибудь разберется — потом.

— Мы наконец-то тут.

— Итак, чего же мы ждем?! — в голосе Кита азарт.

Перед ними Млечный путь. До дома подать рукой. Стоп. Когда они успели собрать Вольтрона?

Когда-нибудь у них будет время — и Широ спросит обо всём. Всех паладинов. И Кита.

Когда-нибудь.

***

Земля захвачена Сендаком. Новость выбивает почву из под ног, убивая всю ту радость, которой был только что охвачен экипаж.

Захвачена, но не сломлена: небольшая группа людей всё ещё оказывает сопротивление. И это вселяет надежду.

Паладины действуют как единый организм. И чтобы там накануне не случилось — это точно пошло на пользу команде. Команде и Вольтрону. Широ не помнит, чтобы у того были такие возможности раньше, и это только укрепляет в мыслях, что его догадка верна. Львы раскрываются тем больше, чем сильнее преданность паладинов друг другу и общему делу.

Снова надо торопится — с этим никто не спорит: чем быстрее они разберутся в происходящем, тем скорее смогут начать действовать. С этим никто не спорит — это даже не надо озвучивать. Как и не приходится спорить за право управлять захваченным истребителем.

Паладины выросли гораздо больше, чем Широ может себе представить. И так вот случайно открывает в каждом новые черты.

Не дети. Давно не дети.

***

Их встречают в Гарнизоне. Встречают шумно — и за Лэнса и Кейти нельзя не радоваться. Широ не ждет от встречи ничего. И приятно удивляется, когда Айверсон извиняется перед ним. “Не стоит, — говорит он. — Вы просто выполняли свою работу”.

И это не просто дань вежливости. Широ действительно так считает.

Похоже, изменились не только они, но и все те, кто остался на Земле. Айверсон отдает дань уважения Киту, и вот этим Широ гордится больше всего. Кит достоин! И ему приятно видеть, что и другие признают его заслуги.

Широ не может удержаться от улыбки. И на этом радость заканчивается.

Адам мёртв. Погиб как герой, защищая Землю. Широ мог бы догадаться, мог бы предположить, что так и будет, но до последнего почему-то об этом не думал. Даже теперь, стоя у мемориальной доски, он не может до конца поверить в случившееся.

Там, среди звезд казалось — все оставленные на Земле будут всегда живы.

— Адам. Прости меня.

Широ просит прощения, и сам не знает, за что. Он не жалеет о своём выборе — только о том, что не мог одновременно быть и там, и здесь. Спасти всех. Адама. И каждого, чье имя выгравировано на стене павших. Это глупо. Он не мог, просто не мог. Он сам был мертв. Но Широ всё равно больно — и никакие доводы разума не могут помочь защититься от того, что теперь ноет внутри.

— Только благодаря их действиям у Земли всё ещё есть шанс. — В эту секунду Широ почти ненавидит Айверсона — ненавидит, потому что тот сообщил ему эту новость. Как будто не знай Широ правды — от этого бы изменилась реальность. Ненавидит, точно зная — ненавидеть не за что. — Пойдем, пора на совещание.

Широ берёт себя в руки ещё на полпути к залу совещаний. У него есть работа, и он её выполнит — вернёт как можно больше девчонок и парней их матерям и отцам — вытащит всех, до кого сможет дотянуться. Широ ещё не знает как, но непременно сделает.

***

Решить проще, чем сделать. Военные остаются военными, и Широ прекрасно их понимает: у них недостаточно сил, чтобы справиться с Сендаком, но если бы паладины всякий раз сдавались, когда оказывались в кажущейся безвыходной ситуации, они бы все давно были мертвы.

Широ верит — выход есть. Его надо найти. Найти и удержать местных от самого простого выбора — сдать львов. Это не выбор — это короткая соломинка. Если они её вытянут — хоронить будет некого. После выстрела из главного калибра крейсера не останется даже пепла.

И вместе с тем Широ поражен. Их не было три года — всего лишь три года, — а Гарнизон, нет, земляне так много смогли достичь. Широ влюбляется в Атлас с первого взгляда — он похож на те изображения боевых крейсеров, какими Широ грезил в детстве. Большой, мощный, способный покорять миры. И если потребуется — дать отпор и защитить всех, кто нуждается.

Надо только придумать, как поднять его в воздух.

***

— Аллура, ты хотела меня видеть? Я думал, ты с Пидж и Сэм.

— Тяжело слушать воспоминания Сендака, но это на самом деле напомнило мне о том, что мой отец однажды сказал. Он сказал, что есть те, в чьей власти уничтожать, но есть и те, кто способен созидать.

Широ не понимает, к чему Аллура ведет, ровно до того момента, когда она отступает в сторону. На столе лежит рука.

Широ ошеломленно молчит. Он смотрит и не верит своим глазам. Почему-то ему не приходило в голову, что его беспомощность может закончиться так быстро.

— Широ? — неуверенно окликает Аллура.

Широ с трудом отводит взгляд от руки, будто та может исчезнуть, стремительно шагает к Аллуре и крепко обнимает. Аллура выдыхает с облегчением и смеётся. Глупая девочка, она что, всерьез полагала, будто бы ему может не понравиться?!

— Аллура, спасибо, — шепчет он в острое ухо. — Спасибо.

Надо бы быть более многословным — Аллура этого заслуживает, — но у Широ перехватывает дыхание. И он может только так.

Аллура понимает его правильно и обнимает в ответ.

Не только Широ считает паладинов своей семьей — они тоже помнят о нём. И никогда не думали забывать.

***

Первый раз Широ приходит в себя после операции с гудящей головой и тяжестью во всём теле, и сначала его охватывает паника. Режущий свет ламп, затем люди в масках, поначалу кажущиеся врагами. И хорошо, что тело сковано остаточным действием препаратов, иначе бы Широ мог натворить бед.

Наконец удается сосредоточить взгляд и рассмотреть за маской лицо друга — Сэма, и из тела медленно уходит часть напряжения.

Друзья. Операция. Только для того, чтобы вернуть ему руку. Никто не давал гарантий, но к этому Широ не привыкать. Он, наверное, сильно бы удивился, если бы было иначе.

— Как самочувствие, Широ?

Враги не задают такой вопрос, не смотрят с беспокойством. Этому жизнь научила Широ хорошо.

— Хорошо. Со мной всё хорошо.

— Я рад сообщить, что нам успешно удалось присоединить новый протез. Нам осталось только напитать руку энергией и включить. Мы запитали его самым сильным источником энергии, какой только может предложить Земля — самый близкий к кристалам Бальмеры. Он запустит большинство функций, остальная энергия будет браться непосредственно из электромагнитных потоков, создаваемых твоим телом.

Широ прекрасно знает всё — он присутствовал при обсуждении — и сейчас слушает вполуха. Им владеет жажда знания. Получилось? Ведь получилось?

Рука загорается приятным теплым светом, поднимается в воздух, подчиняется командам, которые поступают от Широ. И сходит с ума.

Широ слепнет, глохнет и вместе с тем срывается на крик. Всё обрывается темнотой.

Второй раз Широ приходит в себя — спасенным. В помещении, в котором должны находиться только люди в специальной одежде, толпится вся его команда. Смотрят такими глазами, что Широ неловко за то, что заставил всех поволноваться, но не спросить он не может:

— Ч-что случилось? — И тут же, не дождавшись ответа, решает успокоить. В конце концов, разобраться в случившемся можно и позже. В этом он большой специалист. — Я странно себя чувствую. Я… мне отлично!

Потом с ним пытаются говорить разом все и лезут обниматься, и всех выставляет Сэм, который наконец вспомнил, что посторонним сюда нельзя.

Но Кит всё равно прокрадывается внутрь: он всегда был в этом хорош, а теперь, с появлением Космо, вообще не остановим.

— Эй, как ты?

— Отлично, — улыбается Широ. Ему и правда отлично. — Привыкаю к подсветке по ночам.

Шутка дурацкая, но Кит хмыкает, и кажется, все же перестает смотреть на Широ так, словно подозревает, что тот собирается помереть.

— Уверен, Пидж сумеет всё отладить.

— Когда у нас появится на это время, — говорят они хором и вместе заходятся в приступе смеха. Когда-нибудь, ага.

***

Адмирал Сандра права — у них недостаточно сил, чтобы уничтожить все шесть конструкцией одновременно. Нет сил. Нет… и нет знаний.

— Адмирал Сандра права, поэтому нам следует проникнуть на базу и получить информацию.

— Ближайшая от нас база в пятидесяти двух километрах.

— Какая вокруг местность?

— Объект за номером один находится в городской черте...

Широ слушает вводную и не видит ничего такого, с чем бы невозможно было справиться совместными усилиями. И план рождается сам собой — простой и действенный. Единственное, о чем он жалеет, что не может принять в операции личное участие. Его место здесь, в штабе — у него другой фронт работ.

Но перед самым началом операции Широ уступает своим желаниям и ловит Кита почти у самого выхода:

— Эй, буду вас ждать.

— Так точно, — улыбается Кит.

— Присмотри за ним, — серьёзно просит Широ Космо, и тот к его удивлению кивает.

Кивает? Серьёзно? Но если этот волк сможет сберечь им жизни, что ж, Широ готов его расцеловать. Кого угодно, хоть слизь.

***

По их возвращении Космо чешут за ушами, и Широ старается не думать, почему Кит так странно на него косится.

Что? Может, он всегда хотел себе собаку? Да и вообще, кто откажется от космического волка, который понимает всё без слов и умеет телепортироваться?

Широ просто рад, и это прикосновение — способ приманить удачу. Она всем им понадобится — это становится понятно, стоит услышать новости.

Уничтожители планет. Шесть пушек, которые способны не оставить от Земли даже космической пыли. Времени на споры нет — адмирал Сандра говорит разумные вещи, разумные для того, кто никогда не был за пределами Земли. Широ понимает её опасения и не понимает — пока они живы, всегда есть варианты. Впрочем, и смерть — ещё не конец.

— Если бы с нами были львы, — говорит Кит, — это было бы вполне возможно. Надо найти другой способ, как добраться до них, раз мы раздолбали галрийский истребитель.

— Ваши львы находятся на орбите другой планеты, — адмирал выплевывает слова, и Широ кажется, что ещё немного — и она попробует откусить им головы. — Нет никакого способа доставить вас туда. К тому же там всего пять львов.

— Шестой объект придется атаковать истребителям.

— Мы бы с радостью, но у них ограниченный радиус действия.

Гриффит озвучивает проблему, которая остается таковой недолго. В разговор вступает Коран, и его расчетам вполне можно доверять. Если речь, конечно, не идет о пересчете на человеческое времяисчисление.

— Фаунатоний должно хватить на то, чтобы вы могли сгонять туда и вернуться обратно.

— Это, конечно, здорово, но адмирал Сандра права в том, что мы не можем добраться до львов.

Адмирал Сандра права. Пидж тоже. Но Широ нутром чует — эта проблема не является проблемой. У неё есть решение. Простое, как и всё, что связано с львами.

— Вам не придется идти к ним, — твердо говорит он, разбивая гнетущую тишину вдребезги. — Они придут к вам сами.

Широ ощущает на себе взгляды каждого в комнате — они наполнены разным: и недоверия, и надежды в них приблизительно поровну. Он встает на ноги и поясняет не посторонним, а своим паладинам — они должны это принять всем сердцем и никогда не сомневаться: лев и его паладин — одно целое.

— Паладины Вольтрона, вы можете установить связь со своими львами. Они придут.

— С Сатурна? — ошарашенно спрашивает Ханк.

— Откуда угодно.

Черный лев никогда ему не лгал: именно это он и пытался объяснить Широ, только Широ тогда был слишком испуган за Кита, чтобы понять.

— Вы тренировались для этого с самого начала. Каждый из вас установил связь со своим львом. Используйте её.

— Львы пришли за нами, когда мы потерялись в космосе.

Широ с трудом удерживается от вопроса: когда они успели?!

— Красный спасал мою жизнь много раз, — улыбается Кит.

— Да, это возможно, — улыбается Аллура.

И в кабинете становится легче дышать. Широ — так точно. Он набрасывает план действий и видит, как светлеют лица собравшихся людей, как надежды становится больше, больше вместе с уверенностью, что они смогут со всем справиться.

Жаль, убедить кажется удается не всех. Но эти не все не спешат возражать.

Широ довольно и этого.

***

Подготовка ведется с максимальной доступной скоростью: люди выбиваются из сил, и всё равно Широ кажется, что этого недостаточно.

— Всё будет в порядке. Мы успеем, — твердо говорит Кит, кладет руку ему на плечо и сжимает.

Широ благодарно улыбается ему, накрывает его руку своей и сжимает в молчаливом знаке ответной поддержки. Кит прав — они справятся.

Всё готово, и Широ остаётся только пожелать им всем:

— Удачи.

Одной на всех. На них и на Землю.

Впервые Широ понимает, как на самом деле тяжело ждать. На словах его план прост — позовите львов, они придут, а на деле — Красный слишком долго не выходит на связь. Широ бубнит себе под нос ругательства в адрес своевольного льва. Не даром Красный изначально выбрал Кита — характер один в один! Но не отнять — если они выбирают, то преданы до конца.

И Широ ликует — когда Лэнс оказывается жив. А дальше остаётся только обмирать. Широ уверен: самому идти в бой гораздо проще, чем посылать других — чем сейчас стоять на мостике вместе с Айверсоном, Кораном и Сэмом и ждать новостей.

Сердце обмирает:

— Они нас ждали.

Кит приходит к тому же выводу, что и Широ. Сендак знает об их плане. Он подготовился, и придумать ответ Широ не успевает.

Его паладины там — его паладины не отвечают. Кит! Лэнс! Пидж! Ханк! Аллура! Кит…

Широ отказывается верить, что это конец. Нет! Просто нет.

***

Адмирал Сандра. И больше Широ ничего не надо знать.

— Паладины? Паладины, прием. Кит! Кто-нибудь!

Шипящая тишина словно режет по сердцу — они там, они живы — их просто надо вернуть.

— Коммандер Холт, какое вооружение нам доступно?

— Термоядерные пушки, но флот вне радиуса действия.

— Как насчет истребителей?

— У них не хватит ресурса. Сейчас на перезарядке.

Широ готов ухватиться за соломинку. Но соломинки ломаются раньше, чем он успевает до них дотронуться. Коран смотрит с сочувствием. Там Аллура — давай, думай. Сендак никого не пощадит!

— Широ, даже если бы в нашем распоряжении были истребители, у Сендака целый флот.

— Мы должны их вернуть. Мы должны предпринять что-то. — Широ перебирает возможности одну за другой и тянется к самым нереальным, тем, которые раньше даже не рассматривались в силу своей неперспективности. — Что с Атласом?

— Ни одного удачного запуска.

— Вероника, сообщи, если будут новости. Пошли — поднимем корабль в небо.

Что ж, невозможное — это его работа. Раньше и о львах, которые могут творить невозможное, можно было так сказать, а теперь вон они — у Сендака — и надо вернуть их домой.

***

Атлас прикован к земле. И ни в какую не хочет взлетать. Они перебирают возможности и отметают одну за одной, пока не остается вариант — последний шанс. Широ готов рискнуть, а вместе с ним готовы остальные.

Выбрать всю энергию с щитов и пушек — заправить по максимуму и помолиться, кто кому может, хоть всем оптом, лишь бы помогло.

Внутри Широ идет отсчет — два часа. Максимум сколько есть у них, и остается только надеяться, что у паладинов — обратный отсчет не меньше.

— Все на борту?

Айверсон отвечает кратко:

— Гарнизон пуст.

И этого достаточно, чтобы отдать приказ:

— Готовьтесь к запуску.

Атлас вибрирует — он уже оторвался от земли, — но победу праздновать рано, секундой позже он оседает на место старта, обесточенный.

— Нет, — выдыхает Широ, выдыхает так, будто он может остановить корабль от падения — от такой силы он бы сейчас не отказался!

“Нет-нет-нет”, — бьется в его голове. Что делать? Что?!

Коран вспыхивает озарением ярче звезды — Широ не понимает, что он придумал, но верит — должно сработать! Подробности в сторону — откуда камень, что содержит — главное другое — Атлас и его боевая мощь. Для начала неплохо бы взлететь!

Атлас — корабль с характером, ему всего было мало, а вот уникального кристалла с бесконечным запасом энергии хватило. Он переполнен силой — он готов. Широ вспыхивает надеждой и отдает приказы раньше, чем успевает подумать. Коммандер вообще-то Холт — не он.

— Да, капитан. — Коран прижимает руку к груди и Широ растерянно оглядывается. Люди встречают его взгляд, и в каждом Широ видит готовность следовать за ним. Его признали. Да?

— Мостик твой, Широ, — ставит точку Холт.

— Мне нужен инженер.

— Да, сэр!

И это единственная пауза перед запуском. Атлас готов — Атлас уже в бою.

— Навестись на цель — открыть огонь!

***

Бой с превосходящими силами противника на корабле, чьи возможности не проверены и полностью не известны — ха! что может быть проще, когда отступать некогда! Атлас пытаются смять — Атлас кусается, огрызается, но не отступает: ему просто некуда.

Львы врываются в бой разноцветными росчерками — и небо окрашивается всполохами взрывов в пять раз сильнее.

Широ заходится радостью — безрассудной: живы, выбрались, а это значит, что у Атласа развязаны руки — можно не бояться задеть своих и просто врезать по флагману так, как давно хотелось.

— Паладины, добро пожаловать в бой! — Широ и не пытается скрыть радость. — Давайте вынесем Сендака.

— Подожди, мы все ещё на том корабле!.. Наши тела там.

Широ едва не задыхается от ужаса — парой секунд позже, и он мог бы вынести и их. А потом приходит озарение, как такое вообще возможно, и не остается ничего кроме чистого восхищения и беспокойства. Здесь, в бою — они в большей безопасности, чем там.

— Потрясающе!

И “потрясающе” начинает играть на стороне Сендака — с каждым словом Сэма, кажется, становится тяжелее дышать. Они не могут этого допустить — никак.

Вольтрон — не ответ на волшебную палочку, он весомый козырь, но один, и его подавляют. Сендак не терял время даром — и не теряет сейчас. Широ отправляет в бой истребители — чудо, что ребята все еще живы. Была бы у него под рукой хотя бы одна эскадрилья! Держитесь — третий вылет — каждый в интенсивном бою! И Широ нечего им предложить, кроме цели. Но они принимают и делают, что могут. Все они делают!

Кит вкидывает план — шансы малы, но это лучше чем ничего. И кроме: “Удачи”, — Широ нечего сказать.

Атлас разносит крейсер противника в щепки и наконец-то отзывается система защиты! Без щита им точно крышка. Удивляет только одно: как они до сих пор обходились без него.

Паладины успевают, но это не решение проблемы — это кратковременная отсрочка.

План Широ не лучше, чем у Кита, но это всё, что он успевает придумать.

— Сэм, если кто-то проникнет на борт флагмана Сендака и получит доступ к управляющему кристаллу, мы сможем отключить пушки?

— Проникнуть?

— Это сработает?

— Это может сработать, но тебе потребуется устройство для связи с Атласом. — Сэма не обмануть — он сразу понимает, кто будет этим “кем-то”, — чтобы мы могли взломать систему.

— Сделаю всё возможное. Я иду. Коран, корабль твой. Выведи Атлас на позицию, мы должны быть готовы к любому исходу.

***

Поле боя вспыхивает огнём, а ведь когда-то считалось, что при сражениях в космосе нечему так полыхать. Но это смотря какие корабли горят.

Лететь через вспышки в одном скафандре не страшно — тут всё просто, ему должно повезти! Им всем должно.

Паладины держатся, и держат щиты — тонкий слой, отделяющий Землю от уничтожения.

— Чтобы это ни было — время почти вышло, — выплевывает Кит.

Широ стремится оказаться на месте как можно скорее. И отчего-то думает, что когда Кит обо всём узнает, то надерет ему уши.

— Атлас, подлетаю к флагману.

Широ не знает, что происходит, он прокладывает путь к мозгу корабля. Дорога не сложнее прочих, только права на ошибку у него нет.

— Паладины, паладины, вы тут? Широ, я не могу с ними связаться. Не уверен, что мы выдержим сильно дольше. Если ты собираешься что-то делать, делай это сейчас.

Широ задыхается от быстрого бега — ему кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он побежал бы вперед скафандра. Дверь открывается, и Широ выпаливает, толком не отдышавшись:

— Сэм, я добрался до кристалла. Активирую связь.

— Понял. Широ, должен тебя предупредить, это может показаться очень странным. Я собираюсь воспользоваться твоим мозгом в качестве связующего звена.

— Не впервой, — мрачно шутит Широ и без промедления протягивает руку.

Первый контакт не приносит ничего, следом за ним приходит боль. Этим не удивить — и он вытерпит столько, сколько потребуется.

***

Больше кристалла у Сендака нет. Это первое, что осознает Широ после того, как приходит в себя. Последние секунды агонии путают мысли, и Широ уходит, позабыв подобрать шлем.

Широ очухивается в каком-то коридоре — ему срочно надо выбираться отсюда. Ему надо узнать — сработал ли план, цела ли Земля, живы ли паладины! Совсем нет времени подыхать на флагмане Сендака. Широ с трудом представляет, как будет выбираться — без шлема, без корабля. Но делает ноги.

И только выбравшись на поверхность — понимает. Ему крышка. Тут поле ещё защищает, но дальше — смерть. Он готов рискнуть — двигатели есть, если повезет. Кого он обманывает? Широ не хочет подыхать на этом гребанном флагмане в компании Сендака.

Но тот другого мнения. Вот упрямый ублюдок!

— Ты!

Впрочем — то же Сендак может адресовать и ему. Другие просто не выживают.

Старые счёты — самое время их свести.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы уничтожить тебя и твою ничтожную планету.

“Разбежался,” — мелькает в голове Широ, и он бросается в бой. Он не может проиграть. Не может.

Приземление выходит жестким — чересчур жестким — настолько, что Широ не вполне понимает, на каком он свете. Но потом видит Сендака и понимает, что снова чудом избежал смерти. Надо встать, надо!

— Победа или… смерть.

Широ не может — просто не может. Зато Чёрный озаряет их ярким светом, и Широ совсем не прочь сгореть в белом пламени, погибнув и забрав с собой Сендака.

Не приходится. Кит.

Кит нисходит с неба, словно ангел с карающим мечом: один взмах — одна жизнь. А потом помогает сесть, смотрит с тревогой, и Широ находит в себе силы улыбнуться — живой, Кит — живой.

— Спасибо тебе.

И тут же получает улыбку в ответ.  
Все живые.

***

Радость обрывается резко — неприятности не кончились. Но его паладины не медлят.

— Ханк, помоги с Широ.

Как же они научились управляться со львами! Лев словно продолжение паладина, паладин — отражение льва.

До Атласа Широ доставляет Ханк и сдает с рук на руки. До медицинского отсека Широ практически тащат. Атлас вздрагивает от ударов, и Широ заставляет себя встать.

— Мне надо вернуться.

Это его корабль. Там Земля. Там паладины. И Кит.

И он прибывает на командную палубу вовремя. Вовремя, чтобы перехватить контроль.

— Коран, держать курс.

— Слава предкам, ты здесь.

Широ опирается на приборную панель — телу требуется отдых. Но это можно организовать и на том свете.

— Капитан, с вами всё в порядке?

— Со мной всё в порядке, — сказать как можно тверже и выпрямиться. Никто не должен сомневаться — капитан здесь, всё будет хорошо!

— Отчет по щитам!

— Семьдесят процентов.

— Айверсон, что по боковым пушкам?

— Полностью заряжены.

— Опустить щиты. Огонь!

Не получилось. Не действует! Спасает только командная работа. Вольтрон прикрывает Атлас, как Атлас только что прикрывал Вольтрон. Так и только так.

Атлас отступает, чтобы в нужный момент поддержать Вольтрон — бой скоротечен. Не в пользу последнего. Истребители взлетают в четвертый раз. Приходится огрызаться всем, что есть в запасе.

— Паладины, что случилось? С вами всё в порядке?  
Капитан должен говорить спокойно, но это какой-то абстрактный капитан, у Широ не выходит.

— Те клинки, они вытягивают энергию.

Широ слышит голос Ханка и прекрасно себе представляет, какие паладины испытывают ощущения. Паладины не сдаются.

— Пилоты, назад. Он вас вынесет.

— Кит прав, — признает Широ. — Вы отвлекли внимание. Возвращайтесь.

— Враг снова нацелен на Вольтрон.

— Как там пушки?  
— Готовы.

— Огонь.

Широ не медлит — им нужна помощь здесь и сейчас. И они отдадут всё, что у них есть. Широ отдал бы больше, но откуда это большее взять?

В следующую секунду речь о большем уже не идет. Где бы взять столько, сколько было? Атлас выведен из строя — им едва удается восстановить обзор.

— Нет.

Вольтрон пришпилен к земле. Ребята — к земле.

Сквозь гул голосов до сознания Широ пробивается только один вопрос:

— Капитан, что же нам делать?

Атлас. Атлас отвечает своему капитану. Широ знает это чувство — у него уже была связь со львом. Атлас. Они должны. У них должно получиться. Они обязаны.

— Поднимите Атлас в верхние слои атмосферы.

— Но Вольтрон?

— Коммандер Холт, мне нужна вся энергия, что у нас есть.

— Принято.

Широ вслушивается в Атлас и чувствует ответное внимание: они схожи — оба ненавидят поражения.

— Экипаж Атласа, держитесь.

Защитить! Эту мысль Широ и Атлас делят на двоих.

Верткую тварь не удается ударить, но отогнать — вполне.

— Паладины, как вы? Статус?

— Мы здесь. Как ты…

Широ перебивает Кита — на объяснения нет времени.

— Я точно не знаю. Но мы вас прикроем.

***

Слишком верткий, слишком сильный — слишком во всём. Атлас выкладывается, но это не его скорости — не его обороты. Но время паладинам они выигрывают ровно настолько, чтобы сам Атлас нуждался в помощи.

Широ не знает как, но им это удается — удается поймать тварь.

Атлас приходит в себя медленно. Львы поднимают в космос поверженную тварь. Широ не знает, что происходит, но сердце сжимается от страха.

Они бы не стали, если бы не нужда.

Небо озаряет вспышка.

— Нет, нет, нет, — беззвучно шепчет Широ, не замечая, что крошит пластик механической рукой. Нет!

Паладины не отзываются — сигналов нет.

Нет!

Широ не помнит, как выбирается из Атласа, не слышит окриков — не помнит ни о долге, ни о том, что капитан не должен покидать свой пост, — Широ летит по коридорам, и Атлас — едва живой — открывает для него проход наружу.

Широ добирается до Чёрного льва раньше всех, челюсти плотно сжаты, но лев откликается на его призыв. Откликается даже такой разбитый и изможденный. Связь между львом и паладином, раз установленная, не может исчезнуть до конца — тем более после того, что они пережили вместе, и Широ пробирается внутрь. Первым делом он прижимает пальцы к шее Кита и смиряет дыхание.

Пульс слабый, но ощутимый.  
Живой. Живой!

***

— Эй, как ты?

Широ проходит в больничную палату, немного смущенный тем, что при его появлении Кролия улыбнулась и тактично вышла. Что бы это значило? Но он рад — с Китом хочется встретиться наедине.

Кит слабо, но искренне улыбается.

— Хорошо. Теперь всё хорошо.

Широ садится рядом, накрывает его руку своей — в нем слишком много слов, и он не знает, что сказать — а ведь так старался, раскидывал дела, чтобы сейчас держать его за руку.

— Вы нас всех так напугали. Ты меня напугал.

— Ты меня тоже, — серьёзно отзывается Кит и смотрит так строго, что хочется встать навытяжку и отдать честь. Научил на свою голову. Широ уверен — сейчас будут бить. Возможно, больно. — Мне тут добрые люди рассказали о твоих подвигах.

Широ бы этих добрых людей за глотки бы подержал…

— На корабль к Сендаку мог пойти только я.

— С этим сложно спорить, а вот меня из льва мог достать любой.

— Не мог, — твердо и четко отвечает Широ, быстрее чем ему закрадывается в голову мысль, что может не стоит быть таким откровенным.

Кит поворачивает кисть и сплетается с Широ пальцами.

Прикосновения пробирает насквозь, разливается теплом, и Широ с трудом отводит глаза от их соединённых рук. И проваливается во встречный взгляд, как в бездну пропадая.

— Широ, я вообще не понимаю, как ты в твоем состоянии до меня добрался.

— Сам не знаю. Очень надо было. Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое.

Кит смотрит долго, так долго, что Широ начинает думать, что сказал что-то не то, а потом роняет, словно даёт клятву:

— Да.

— Прости, — неожиданно даже для себя просит Широ. Он не собирался, не так, не здесь, не сейчас. И выходит совершенно не к месту.

— За что?

Кит выглядит удивлённым, и Широ может его понять. Он сглатывает, но все же продолжает:

— За это, — и касается механической рукой шрама, оставленного этим телом.

Кит моргает часто-часто и сейчас кажется не лидером Вольтрона, а растерянным парнем. Широ осторожно убирает руку и останавливается на полудвижении, пойманный Китом. Тот возвращает его пальцы обратно, накрывает своей ладонью и прижимает.

— Это был не ты. Даже если бы это был ты, то ты бы действовал не по своей воле, в этом все равно не было твоей вины. Забудь, как я забыл.

Широ медленно кивает — ему нужно было услышать это от Кита. Ничего нового, но вопрос был не в том, что, а в том, кто.

Кит смотрит требовательно, и Широ послушно отвечает:

— Забыл.

Кит медленно кивает.

— Ты помнишь, что там произошло?

— Обрывками. Ты назвал меня братом…

— Я сказал, что я тебя… — Кит обрывает сам себя, сцеживает воздух сквозь зубы и начинает заново: — Ты мне, как брат. Широ, я…

— Да?

— Я слышал твоё выступление. Это было потрясающе, Широ.

Кит отводит взгляд, и Широ сейчас очень жалеет, что не умеет читать мысли. Душу бы продал, чтобы понять, что творится в этой лохматой голове. Столь резкая смена темы обескураживает, но Широ не против. Он сам не уверен, что готов продолжать.

О том, что творится на Земле, Широ может читать доклады — все равно большая часть требует его согласования. Кит смеётся и подначивает, но в голове Широ настойчиво вертится эта недосказанность. “Я тебя…”

Кажется, он его… тоже.

И к братским чувствам его “тоже” не имеет никакого отношения.

***

Широ погребен под работой, и меньше дел со временем не становится. Но он упорно навещает Кита раз в день. Лучше было, когда он был обычным пилотом. Ответственности меньше, не то чтобы Широ не нравится происходящее, но иногда сдают нервы.

— Широ?

— А? — Широ вскидывает голову и понимает, что заснул. Он растерянно смотрит на Кита, тот — укоризненно на него, потом тяжело вздыхает и сдвигается в сторону.

— Иди ко мне.

— Я не могу, я забежал на пять минут, — отнекивается Широ, но взгляда с Кита не сводит. И откровенно говоря, он даже не может сказать, что выглядит соблазнительнее: возможность прикоснуться или заснуть.

— Терпение помогает достичь цели, — строго говорит Кит, — но о каком терпении может идти речь, если ты спишь на ходу. Широ, иди сюда. Ко мне.

Широ потирает шею и смеется, капитулируя. Кит прав, в таком состоянии он много не наработает.

— Разбуди меня.

— Непременно, — отзывается Кит, и Широ ещё успевает разобрать твёрдое “нет” перед тем, как заснуть.

***

Земля похожа на центр мироздания. Идет восстановление баз и городов, налаживаются каналы обеспечения первым необходимым, в авральном режиме возводятся оборонительные сооружения и строятся новые или приспосабливаются найденные машины галра.

На Земле тесно от инопланетян, но чужаков среди них нет. Сюда стекаются все — союзники по Коалиции, Сопротивление, Клинки Марморы, поодиночке и группами, и никто не остаётся в стороне. Это общее дело. Каждый вкладывается настолько, насколько может, но чаще всего Широ кажется, что большего того.

Паладины помогают — едва оправившись, они спешат помочь всем, чем могут. Знаниями и силой, умением сгладить и примирить вспыхивающие конфликты. Паладины день за днем возвращаются на Атлас. Это их новый дом.

— Пей.

Широ поднимает взгляд и видит Кита. У того круги под глазами, и он мрачен, как туча.

— Что-то случилось? — с тревогой спрашивает он.

— Да. Ты скоро начнешь просвечивать. Пей.

— Что это?

Кит закатывает глаза.

— Яд, конечно.

Широ смеётся и едва не ляпает банальность вроде той, что из этих рук он готов принять что угодно. И в этой шутке от шутки почти ничего нет. Он пьет — вкус противный, но зато глаза открываются и в голове проясняется.

— Кит, что это?

— Кролия приготовила — помогает восстановиться.

***

Широ ловит Кита в коридоре, придерживает за локоть, дожидается, пока мимо пройдут люди, и тянет за собой.

Кит не задает вопросов и молча следует за ним.

Атлас выпускает их через выход, которого нет ни на одном чертеже. Иногда Широ кажется, что Атласу нравится Кит и он ему подыгрывает. Так же просто получить утром нормальный кофе, пятый нормальный кофе, у Широ не выходит. Кофемашины отказываются работать по всему Атласу, и приходится отнимать у подчиненных.

— Широ?

Широ торжественным жестом сдергивает ткань с чего-то крупного. Старые ховербайки стоят бок о бок.

— С днем рождения, Кит.

Ради того, чтобы увидеть, как его взгляд наполняется восторгом, как он улыбается ослепительно ярко, можно покорить Вселенную, не то что найти время в чересчур плотном графике, в котором непонятно когда можно отлучиться в сортир.

Широ вытаскивает из-за пазухи черные перчатки без пальцев.

— Полетаем?

Кит хватает перчатки, улыбается лукаво и тянет:

— А как же работа, капитан Широгане?

— Подождет.

***

Кит его всё-таки делает. Широ догоняет того, только когда Кит останавливается..

— Научил на свою голову! — веселье прорывается наружу, и Широ надеется, что только оно. И Кит не услышит восторга, гордости, радости, которыми сейчас полнится Широ. Кажется, он не прогадал с подарком.

Кит фыркает, но заговаривает о другом:

— Завтра?

И Широ понимает его без пояснений. Об этом не говорит только ленивый.

— Завтра.

Закат заливает пустыню огнем. Они сидят плечом к плечу, любуются небом и молчат.

***

Широ ведет последний брифинг на Земле — формальность, не более того, все присутствующие прекрасно осведомлены о текущем состоянии дел, но этого требует традиция. Не самая плохая, на взгляд Широ. Всё готово.

Земля сможет постоять за себя в их отсутствие. Атлас полностью подготовлен к полету. Больше им нечего ждать. Завтра наступило чересчур быстро.

Широ смотрит на Кита, обводит взглядом всех собравшихся и, стараясь сохранить серьёзность, строго говорит:

— Есть ещё одно дело, которое я бы хотел с вами обсудить. Это наша последняя ночь на Земле, и нам ещё многое предстоит сделать в будущем. Возможно, наше путешествие затянется на годы. Итак, я вам приказываю… — Широ не выдерживает и заканчивает с улыбкой: — Посвятите это время себе. Будьте с теми, кого любите. Вы это заслужили.

Кит уходит одним из последних, и Широ на секунду кажется, что тот ждет его слов — ждёт, что Широ его окликнет.

Широ и рад бы, даже если ошибается, но на него насел Холт и, к сожалению, не с пустой болтовней.

***

Широ вырывается на свободу многим позже и, не задумываясь, отправляется на поиски Кита. Его приказ был для всех. Для капитана Атласа в том числе, а он — Широ — точно знает, с кем хочет провести свой последний вечер на Земле.

Широ опасается, что это будет чересчур откровенно, но ведь Кит для чего-то его ждал, да и друзей ведь тоже любят. Широ мучается сомнениями, но только ускоряет шаг. Он и без того потерял слишком много времени, занимаясь непредвиденными проблемами. Ничего удивительного — как бы старательно всё не предусматривали, что-то всё равно пойдет не так. И хорошо, если всё “не так” удалось отловить сегодня, и завтра на запуске не будет никаких проблем. Например, Атлас взлетит с первого раза.

Широ сталкивается с Лэнсом у подножья Чёрного льва. Второе место после ховербайков, куда Широ решил заглянуть. Тот одет до того странно, что вопрос срывается раньше, чем Широ понимает, а хочет ли он в самом деле знать ответ.

— Что это на тебе?

Лэнс открывает рот, и Широ выставляет перед собой руки.

— Нет, Лэнс. Молчи. Я ничего не хочу об этом знать. — И добавляет, проходя мимо: — Удачи.

— Тебе тоже.

Ответ заставляет обернуться, но Лэнсу уже не до него.

Это так очевидно? А Кит это тоже видит?

Широ тратит драгоценное время на то, чтобы продышаться, а потом чуть ли не бегом поднимается наверх.

Кит сидит на голове Черного, у его ног лежит Космо, и они оба, кажется, поглощены созерцанием.

— Прости, я заставил тебя ждать.

Кит вскидывает голову и улыбается:

— Ничего.

***

— Мы вернемся.

Это обещание Широ дает всем собравшимся на площади и тем, кто не смог прийти, но в этот момент смотрит трансляцию, всем тем, кто никогда её не увидит, но кого она заденет. Он дает это обещание Атласу и его экипажу. Паладинам Вольтрона. Он дает это обещание прежде всего себе. Себе и Киту.

Они непременно вернутся.

Атлас взмывает в небо, оставляя позади спокойствие родного дома — пусть потрепанного, потерявшего многих сыновей и дочерей, но сумевшего отстоять свою свободу. Свободу и право на жизнь.

Широ смотрит на Землю, и его взгляд опускается на Кита — тот тоже смотрит и не отводит взгляд.

Дом. Они все вернутся домой.

***

Тренировки состава Атласа не прошли даром — Широ видит результат, и он ему нравится. Экипаж работает как единый механизм, и это позволяет оказывать Вольтрону оперативную поддержку.

Львы никогда не были так сильны, как сейчас. Широ так и не нашел времени выяснить, что же случилось между вспышкой и тем, как они оказались у самого Млечного пути. По большому счету это неважно. Просто его человеческое любопытство.

Паладины стали сильнее каждый в отдельности и все вместе, и Широ хочется верить, что в этом частично есть и его заслуга.

Но не волноваться за них, стоя на капитанском мостике, всё равно не выходит.

— Кто-нибудь видит, откуда нам прилетает?

— На сканерах — ничего. Аллура.

— Пробую. Есть. Две пушки.

— Как мы их пропустили?

— Паладины Вольтрона, по моей команде — за мной.

И ставит жирную точку в одном из череды боев, что им предстоит. Но захват базы на взгляд Широ самое простое — гораздо сложнее заручиться доверием, если одна из сторон считает, что была предана.

— Если вы хотите закончить войну, если вы хотите мира, альтернатив не существует.

Сложно собирать разбитое, но у них нет вариантов — и отступать паладины не привыкли. Разговор скатывается к наследию галра, их традициям и укладам — к пресловутому “победа или смерть”.

— Что ты можешь знать о галра?

— Моя мать — галра и состоит в Клинках Марморы. Как и я.

Кит не скрывает своего происхождения, своей принадлежности — и на резкие слова в свой адрес реагирует так, что заставляет Широ ещё больше гордиться собой.

Разговор прерывается новым известием. Корабль галра просит о помощи.

— Широ, сколько потребуется Атласу для старта?

— Часы, — неохотно отвечает тот и дает короткое пояснение. Их задача — не спасение отдельного корабля, их задача — подготовить планету к дальнейшему самостоятельному развитию. В этом они — Атлас и Вольтрон — разнятся. И Широ даже наедине с собой не может сделать выбор, что важнее.

— Тогда мы полетим.

***

Вольтрон возвращается с победой, той, на которую Широ даже не рассчитывал, когда они разделялись — галра собираются сотрудничать с ними. Вольтрону удалось доказать делом, что словам Коалиции можно верить.

Однако полученные сведения вынуждают снова поднимать тему, которую Широ с большим бы удовольствием оставил в покое. Он понимает Аллуру — её боль за найденный и потерянный народ, за то, что есть все шансы, что их втемную использует Хонерва, но Широ считает, что жизни тех, до кого можно добраться и спасти, — важнее. Аллура права: им нужна информация, но они не могут быть в двух местах одновременно. Неразумно гоняться, полагаясь на непроверенную информацию.

— Тысячи невинных ждут нашей помощи в освобождении от власти того, что осталось от империи галра. Мы не можем просто взять и сменить цели.

— Возможно, нам и не придется.

— Кит, что ты имеешь в виду?

— Разделимся. Атлас продолжит работать с галра, Вольтрон отправится на поиски Хонервы и созданных ею тварей.

— Вы будете предоставлены сами себе, без прикрытия.

Широ сейчас ненавидят себя — он возражает, но уже знает, что согласится. Кит прав.

— С нами всё будет в порядке, — с улыбкой отвечает тот. — Вольтрон сейчас сильнее, чем когда-либо был.

Это правда. Но от этой правды Широ не легче отпускать их одних, и никакие разумные доводы не могут унять его тревогу.

***

Вольтрон выходит на связь раньше, чем было запланировано. Есть новости. Хорошего и плохого хватает за глаза. Но Широ рад — они скоро встретятся. Ему гораздо спокойнее, когда их силы — не столь уж грозные, если задуматься — вместе.

Сообщение о задержке прибытия к месту встречи не вызывает подозрений, и когда Широ выдергивают по тревоге — он клянет себя за невнимательность. Эта была не просто тревога — это был Чёрный. Его отголосок — его беспокойство.

Кажется, Атласу передается настроение экипажа или, быть может, его капитана, он развивает скорость, которую от него никто не ждал.

И всё равно Широ боится, что это недостаточно быстро.

— Огонь электромагнитным импульсом.

Ловушка. Ещё одна ловушка. Только бы они не слишком поздно! Только бы успеть.

Захват галрийского корабля проходит быстро и чётко, почти как на учениях.

— Где ваш лидер?

— Без понятия. Я потерял её, когда вы нас вырубили. До этого она охотилась на паладина по имени Кит.

У Широ на секунду темнеет в глазах. Мог бы привыкнуть, но не выходит. Наверное, уже никогда не выйдет.

***

— Я знала, что вы придете.

Широ смотрит на взятого в заложники Кита и перебирает возможности. И хорошо, что переговоры ведет не он. Ничего другого кроме рыка Зетрид бы не услышала.

Истребители? Нет. Слишком большой радиус поражения — точно заденут.

Рука? Нет. Слишком медленная.

— Сейчас ты ощутишь то, что пережила я.

— Это конец. Ты окружена.

— Акша, думаешь, это меня остановит? Я жажду смерти теперь, когда нет Эзор.

— Зетрид, я знаю, тебе больно. Эзор больно тоже. Вот почему она тебя оставила. Она не могла постоянно терпеть злость.

— Заткнись!

— Услышь меня. Вспомни, как мы впервые встретились. Мы все были переполнены болью и ненавистью, полукровки, которых отвергли галра. Лотор использовал нас. Он провел нас тяжелым путем потерь и непрерывного разрушения. Сейчас у тебя есть шанс разорвать этот круг… со мной и Эзор. Она хотела, чтобы ты перешагнула через ненависть.

— Я слишком далеко зашла. Она никогда меня не примет.

— Подожди. Прошу. Не позволяй ненависти управлять тобой.

Широ ждёт, когда стрелок выберется на позицию, откуда снять Зетрид будет удобно. Хотя бы с большими шансами не задеть Кита, чем сейчас. Широ отдает приказ стрелять — стрелять при любой возможности. Зетрид не отступится. А потом обмирает: дуло пистолета смотрит ему в лицо.

— И всё, что мне осталось — это месть.

Вероника успевает первой — Зетрид толкает назад. Кит свободен!

Кит ловит Зетрид, и Широ помогает вытащить её на обрыв, хотя больше всего ему хочется её придушить, потом ещё пару раз придушить и только после этого действовать законными методами.

***

— Эй, как ты?

Есть своя прелесть в том, что Широ — капитан Атласа. Он может навестить больного в неурочное время: привилегия, которой Широ пользуется без зазрения совести. Остальных паладинов уже отпустили по своим каютам, но Киту прописали пару дней оставаться под наблюдением.

— У себя было бы лучше, но и тут ничего. Не переживай. Со мной всё в порядке.

Широ пристально изучает свои руки и не решается смотреть Киту в глаза. Одна — человеческая, одна — механическая. Обе ему исправно служат, но сегодня он не смог ничего поделать. Только ждать.

Пока разбирались с пленниками, пока помогали своим, времени об этом думать не было, а сейчас от усталости опускаются плечи и хочется спрятать лицо в руках.

— Да, на этот раз да.

Кит хмыкает:

— Широ, ты всегда держишь своё слово, я — тоже. Разве ты не заметил?

— Я что-то обещал? — едва заметно улыбается Широ.

— Конечно. Ты обещал мне вернуться и ты вернулся. Дважды. Я не уступлю тебе в этом.

Широ вскидывает глаза и смотрит в упор:

— Давай без крайностей. Без слов и обещаний, ты просто возвращайся.

— Всегда, — кивает Кит и насмешливо добавляет: — Должен же кто-то присматривать за тем, чтобы ты не убился о работу.

Широ смеется. Секундой позже к нему присоединятся и Кит. И ещё умудряется жаловаться, но смеяться ему больно. И с этим страхом за другого тоже можно жить. Главное — помнить о берегах.

***

Одна плохая новость следует за другой. Точек, где Атлас и Вольтрон должны быть одномоментно, слишком много. И враг работает на опережение.

И спор разгорается с новой силой. Никто из них не имеет право на ошибку — за ошибку они заплатят чужими жизнями. Слишком высокая цена.

— Нет, — Аллура поднимается на ноги и смотрит больше в себя, чем на окружающих. — Я думаю, что знаю, что пытается сделать Хонерва.

Её объяснение наполняет происходящее логикой, и выбора, по сути, не остаётся.

— Но действовать мы должны незамедлительно. Единственный способ остановить Хонерву — отправиться прямо на Орианд.

Кит поднимается следом и сообщает о принятом им решении:

— И это то, что сделает Вольтрон.

— Атлас составит вам компанию. У нас нет времени ждать, когда подтянется Коалиция.

Это основное — дальше идет обсуждение технических моментов — позаботиться об эвакуации населения оккупированных планет. В этом повстанцам придется рассчитывать только на собственные силы — поддержки не будет.

Орианд встречает не более гостеприимно, чем в прошлый раз. Но к явлению Белого льва — стража Орианда все готовы, не готовы к тому, что им навстречу выступят машины Хонервы. Две. Они и с одной-то справились с трудом.

— У нас нет времени разбираться с ними. Сможете расчистить нам путь?

Широ смутно представляет, как им это удастся, но кивает:

— Мы вас проведем. Экипаж Атласа, готовность к трансформации.

Переход Атласа из обычного корабля в робота всякий раз приводит Широ в восторг, и вроде бы времени на него нет — но он оседает в душе уверенностью: у них получится.

— Вольтрон, на старт. Удачи там.

— Тебе тоже удачи, — откликается Кит.

В космосе Атлас гораздо проворнее — здесь ему не надо преодолевать гравитацию. И это вселяет надежду, что хотя бы раз всё удастся не в последний момент и практически чудом.

***

Широ почти рад бою — он происходит на таких скоростях, что ни о чем другом думать не выходит. И это лучшее средство от беспокойства.

Ещё больше он был бы рад, если бы враги сдавались только при виде Атласа. Но об этом остается мечтать, особенно там, где противником выступает группа фанатиков. Аллура в это может не верить, но Широ убежден — это худшее из зол.

— Истребители на старт. Бейте по центральной пластине сразу после выстрела, она хуже всего защищена.

— Принято.

— И вернитесь живыми. — И следующий приказ своим на мостике: — Прикроем их огнем, чтобы они могли подобраться поближе.

Управлять Атласом сложнее, чем Вольтроном. Там всего лишь единство пятерых, здесь — целого экипажа, многих и многих людей. Широ везет с кораблем, везет с экипажем — они работают на износ, на пределе и за пределом своих возможностей.

Но и этого похоже не хватает.

— Пленники сбежали. Направляются сюда.

— Готовность мостику.

Только боя на мостике в разгар сражения в космосе им не хватает для полного счастья.

— Мы здесь, чтобы помочь.

— Что? Как вам удалось сбежать?

— Я — олкари, а ваша охрана никуда не годится.

— Я знаю, что вы мне не верите, но мы перед лицом общей смерти. Позвольте моему технику помочь.

— Хорошо.

Общая смерть — хороший стимул работать вместе. Если Зетрид свою жизнь не ценит, то олкари точно не захочет подыхать ради чужой мести.

— Прекрасная работа по интеграции технологии Земли и магии Алтеи.

Атлас словно вздыхает полной грудью и срывается в движение — защитить подбитый истребитель. Иллюзии, магия, хоть шаманские пляски — Широ согласен на всё. Забрать своего и использовать так кстати подвернувшуюся возможность — самая верная, единственная верная стратегия.

— Истребители, по моей отмашке. Три. Два. Один.

И на одного противника становится меньше.

***

Вспышка накрывает их всех — оставляет без энергии. Атлас совершает обратную трансформацию, и остаётся только ждать. Ждать и надеяться, что им удастся запустить Атлас раньше, чем перезагрузку пройдет враг. Сейчас он — простая мишень, но ещё проще истребители — ни скорости, ни маневренности, ни прикрытия. И первый приказ, как только Атлас включается, прост:

— Вернуть истребители на базу.

И почти сразу после этого белая дыра начинает коллапсировать — здесь уже не до боя, тут бы унести ноги.

— Сколько у нас?

— Секунды. Минуты. Кто знает?!

— Коран, выводи нас на позицию для прыжка. Сэм, мне нужна вся энергия, что у нас есть.

— Перевожу всю энергию.

— Они придут.

Широ до боли всматривается в слепящий свет. Они придут. Он уверен. Кит никогда не лжет. И он вернет их всех домой.

— Белая дыра сейчас коллапсирует.

— Они здесь! — заходится криком Коран. Сканеры надежнее глаз, но за секунду до этого Широ угадывает их появление. Чёрный. Чёрный не оставляет его в неизвестности.

— Коран, нам нужна червоточина. Сейчас!

Атлас ныряет в спасительный туннель перехода. Львы прижимаются к его бокам. Переход закрывается, отрезая их от того ада, в который белая дыра превращает пространство вокруг.

***

Провал. Наверное, стоило бы огорчаться, но Широ не может — все его люди живы. Если невозможно победить, то остаться при своих — это уже победа.

Им удается отыскать и захватить в плен алтеанцев, но они отказываются идти на контакт.

— Широ, не переживай, Аллура справится, — Кит кладет руку на плечо, и Широ невольно улыбается.

— Я тоже думаю, что справится. Но мне это не мешает за неё волноваться.

Кит садится на его рабочий стол и насмешливо поднимает брови.

— Терпение помогает достичь цели. Кто бы это мне мог когда-то сказать?

Широ вздыхает:

— Хорошо бы она это понимала.

— Она понимает. Просто слишком много на нас свалилось. Лэнс за ней присмотрит.

— Да, Кит, ты прав.

— Разумеется, — лукаво улыбается тот. — Как насчет спарринга? Тренировка хорошо помогает избавиться от стресса.

— А ты разве не устал, чтобы помогать мне?

— А кто тебе сказал, что я помогаю — тебе?

Широ соглашается. Не может не согласиться, даже если платить за это потом придется меньшим количеством сна.

***

Среди бесконечной череды битв по особенному начинаешь ценить передышки. Возможность выдохнуть подворачивается слишком редко, чтобы ею пренебрегать. И когда их “любезно” приглашают посетить праздник Ясного дня, Широ решает не отказываться — дать возможность экипажу передохнуть и заодно убедиться, что тому сектору ничего не угрожает.

— Желаю вам насладиться сегодняшним днем, — напутствует Широ. — Но помним о необходимости оставаться бдительными и докладывать о любой подозрительной активности.

Всё это напоминает Широ о земных ярмарках. Чем больше он путешествует, тем больше замечает, что несмотря на отличия, нечто общее объединяет все уголки вселенной.

Салют вспыхивает над головой, и Широ улыбается от души. В детстве он считал, что это ракеты доставляют светлячков наверх и там выпускают в небо. Не то чтобы он совсем был не прав, но сколько же воды утекло с тех пор.

Коран раздает всем деньги, и Широ едва удерживается от смеха. Коран сейчас похож на отца, отпускающего детей погулять, и Широ внезапно совсем не против.

— Помним, зачем мы здесь в первую очередь. Чтобы обеспечить безопасность на празднике.

Команда исчезает на глазах. Правда, ещё раньше от них успел слинять экипаж Атласа.

— Кит, расслабься. Лучше иди и повеселись, — предлагает Широ.

— Если мы здесь не ради защиты, зачем мы тут вообще?

— Боевой дух на Атласе после событий при Орианде упал. Кто знает, возможно, пара часов на празднике даст ту поддержку, которая нам нужна.

— Наверное, — соглашается Кит, — но я лучше пойду и проверю всё сам.

— Увидимся позже? — только успевает спросить Широ и, дождавшись от Кита легкого взмаха рукой, бормочет себе под нос: — О-о-о… Прекрасно, Такаши Широгане, ты упустил свой шанс позвать его на свидание.

***

Широ сам не знает, зачем ведется на не слишком хитрую уловку и соглашается принять участие в соревновании. Армрестлинг?

Почему бы и нет! Широ забывается азартом соревнования. Ему нравится и честная хватка, и физическое напряжение, и внимание, и победа! А ещё хочется утереть кое-кому нос.

И он не замечает, сколько времени занимает соревнование. Один противник сменяет собой другого, пока Широ не оказывается в финале.

Праздник перестает быть таким радостным, когда на сцене появляется противник. Он хорошо его знает — и не с той стороны, с какой хотелось бы возобновить знакомство. Но Широ и не думает отступать — он победил тогда, справится и сейчас.

— Твой друг? — спрашивает судья.

— Не совсем, — отвечает Широ, не сводя с противника пристального взгляда.

— Ты и твои друзья лишили меня хлеба.

— Ты держал в тюрьме невинное создание и помогал Империи галра.

— С радостью бы это повторил.

Противник смотрит в бок, потом на него — Широ понимает судью, он тоже растерян и как-то совсем не ожидал откровений.

— Послушай, я знаю, что поступал плохо. Я думал, вы, ребята, разрушили мою жизнь, но правда в том, что вы спасли меня. После того, как я перестал работать на галра, я скатился. Но потом я открыл для себя армрестлинг, и это помогло мне осознать, что для меня самое важное в жизни. Победа или проигрыш… и спасибо тебе.

Как к этому относиться, Широ понятия не имеет, но ему и не дают разобраться, начинается соревнование. Никто не хочет отступать: победа склоняется то на одну сторону, то на другую, а мимолетного взгляда в толпу Широ хватает, чтобы найти в себе силы на победу.

Там его паладины. Там его семья. Они кричат и подбадривают. Там Кит, который смотрит так, что проиграть просто невозможно!

Зал взрывается аплодисментами. И в следующее мгновенье его уже обнимают, хлопают по спине, и Широ беспримесно счастлив!

— Ты что надо, Широ, — говорит противник и крепит на плечо пояс победителя.

— Ну что, чемпион, доставить на Чёрном льве на Атлас? — предлагает Кит, когда наступает время возвращаться.

— Смотри, а никому больше не предлагает, — жалуется Кертис.

— Не заслужили, — отрезает Кит и, не дожидаясь ответа Широ, берет его за руку и уводит за собой. Черный лев склоняет голову и открывает пасть, и что там говорят остальные, Широ уже не слышит.

— Заслужил? — спрашивает он Кита.

— Ага. Задолго до этого соревнования.

***

Идея Аллуры не нравится Широ, но Кит прав — им придется рискнуть. Если путешествие в подсознание Хонервы даст им подсказки, где её искать, и что важнее — как победить, тогда это стоит риска.

— Ты сказал, что едва сохранил рассудок в сознании льва. Всё было так плохо?

Кит приходит ночью к нему в кабинет, присаживается на стол и смотрит в глаза.

— Да, над этой головой ещё предстоит поработать психологу когда-нибудь, когда…

— ...у нас будет время, — заканчивает за него Кит и закатывает глаза. Потом молчит, а Широ настолько устал, что просто любуется им. Красивый, до чего же красивый. Цельный, сильный. — Так плохо?

Широ вздрагивает и качает головой:

— Ты не дал мне пропасть.

— Я? Но меня же там даже не было!

Кит вскидывается, и Широ ловит его за руку, сжимает, не давая ни вскочить, ни начать метаться по комнате, оставляя подле себя.

— Порой надо совсем немного.

— Я вообще не догадывался… Я должен был раньше понять…

В голосе Кита столько горечи, что его такого хочется только обнять и защитить даже от него самого. Но Киту больше нужны слова, и Широ говорит — надеясь, что его искренность послужит лекарством не хуже, чем в своё время откровенность Кита.

— Нет, не должен. Тебя вообще здесь не было. И нет, даже если бы был, всё равно не должен. Я бы сам не смог отличить, если бы не знал, кто есть кто. Так что забудь, как я забыл.

— А ты забыл?

— Да. Я же говорю, ты — мой якорь. И ты отыщи свой, чтобы там не потеряться.

— Мне не надо его искать. Я давно его нашёл.

Широ хочется верить, что речь идет о нем, но он боится загадывать на будущее.

***

— Как ты?

Широ находит Кита в спортивном зале и сразу получает приглашение присоединиться. Какое-то время они просто сражаются. Широ не торопит Кита — тот слышал вопрос и если захочет дать ответ — ответит.

— Это сложно описать словами.

— Не пытайся. Просто скажи, как ты.

— Ты был прав — якорь и правда работает, даже тогда, когда кажется, что ты остаешься совсем один. А ещё, помнишь, ты говорил, что нас пятеро, чтобы мы могли поддерживать друг друга?

Широ кивает. Кит рассеянно отпивает воды, потом переводит взгляд на Широ и продолжает:

— Ты прав. Только нас не пятеро. Нас десятеро и сами львы. Безумно звучит?

Широ чешет переносицу, а потом пожимает плечами:

— Не более безумно, чем то, что Атлас может превращаться в робота, а Вольтрон и вовсе подстраивается под паладинов. Десятеро. Все, кто когда-либо был связан со львами? Тогда возможно одиннадцать.

Кит вздыхает.

— Меня беспокоит Аллура. Мне кажется, она плохо понимает, что наша сила в единстве.

Широ кладет руку на плечо Кита и сжимает:

— Значит, нам надо быть рядом, чтобы вовремя ей об этом напомнить.

— Да, пойду проведаю её.

— Передавай привет.

Широ бы тоже хотелось проведать, но времени на это нет, он и на разговор едва смог вырваться. На коммуникаторе уже несколько сообщений, и Широ волнует только один вопрос — он успеет в душ?

***

— Это район, где когда-то была Алтея и Даибазал.

— Сэр?

— Она возвращается домой.

С учетом того того, что Хонерва пытается найти ту реальность, в которой вся её жизнь пошла бы по другому пути, неудивительно, что подходит ей именно это место. Между домом, где она родилась, и местом, которое стало ей домом.

— Именно там она собирается отправиться сквозь реальности.

Озарение не может помочь добраться до Хонервы быстрее, чем они могут. Им нужна Аллура, и когда та приходит в себя, Широ чувствует облегчение — не только из-за того, что она цела, а потому что у них всех появился шанс успеть на этот раз вовремя.

— Внимание, экипаж. Готовность к прыжку. Истребители на старт по моей команде.

— Паладины, по львам, — отдает распоряжение Кит и срывается с места.

— Аллура, тебе придется подождать до тех пор, пока Ханк и Коран не будут готовы вернуться.

Широ едва успевает за ним — поймать за руку, притянуть к себе и поцеловать.

— Не хочу ни о чем жалеть, — выдыхает он. Последний бой, и кто знает, чем он обернется. Он просто хочет знать, что не ошибся — Кит нашел его и никогда не терял.

Кит быстро целует в ответ — мимолетное касание, времени нет ни на что, но он успевает крикнуть на бегу:

— Я тоже не хочу!

***

Взятые в плен алтеанцы добираются до кристалла. Кажется, что в одно мгновенье они ещё были в коридоре, а в следующее — Широ уже летит с мостика, проходит меньше вздоха и они прикасаются к сердцу Атласа. Вспышка — и за нею почти сразу темнота, только стук падающих тел.

Никто ничего — там свои. Атлас обессилен! Надежда? Какая надежда?!

Атлас не отзывается. Широ так хорошо стукнулся головой, что всё плывет, и ни одной мысли — лишь звенящая пустота, когда открывается червоточина.

— Атлас, мы вернулись, и с нами друг.

Голос Ханка словно сталкивает лавину.

— Принято. Как нельзя вовремя!

Широ встряхивается как-то разом — ничего ещё не пропало. Вместе. Похоже, не только Аллуре об этом следует помнить лучше.

— Свяжитесь со Славом и Сэмом, пусть готовят оружие для кристалла.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Доставьте алтеанцев в медблок. У нас есть шанс.

Широ едва не проклинает свой язык — они ничего не успевают сделать, а Хонерва уже лишила Бальмеру сил. Львы раскиданы, а Атлас все ещё не готов ни к трансформации, ни к тому, чтобы использовать новое оружие. Зато Хонерва готова — два робота сливаются в одного — и Широ испытывает страх. Один был чудовищем, второе не лучше, но их объединенная сила — это что-то такое, что не укладывается в голове.

И всё же — они должны её остановить! Обязаны.

Реальность, кажется, трещит по швам, и Широ почти кожей ощущает, как не хватает им времени! Времени на вздох, на движение, на один удар!

Но его нет — зато есть то, что они могут сделать — выступить как одно целое. И они пытаются, пытаются всеми силами, пробуя разные расклады.

Атлас возвращается в строй — проходит трансформацию, как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть защитить угодившего в ловушку стазиса льва Кита. Вот это размер Атласа. И пусть Хонерва обладает чудовищной силой, Атлас выдержит столько, сколько надо. Тем более, Атлас не один!

Наконец — им удалось собрать Вольтрона. И у того дела идут не многим лучше, чем у Атласа.

— Нам нужно сопровождение на пути к пирамиде.

— Сейчас?! — не сдерживается Широ. Они тут чуть заняты.

— Да, чем раньше, тем выше вероятность, что мы можем использовать алтеанцев, чтобы остановить разрушение.

— Это то же самое, как в прошлый раз: замок помог разобраться с возмущением пространства и времени.

— Только в этот раз…

Широ слишком занят, чтобы вслушиваться. Сработает? Шансы есть? За дело!

Они почти-почти добрались. Вспышка и последующая за ней волна отбрасывает их в сторону.

— Хонерва разрывает реальность.

Она исчезает в туннеле, и сердце пропускает удар. Опять не успели? Снова?

В себя Широ приводит голос Кита:

— Давайте, идем за ней! Атлас, за мной.

— Боюсь, Атлас не сможет, — восклицает Коран, и это заставляет Широ повременить с приказом.

— Он сделан из другого материала, он не сможет пройти сквозь реальности, — а слова Пидж и вовсе ввергают в отчаяние. Вольтрону нужна помощь.

— Тогда пойдем сами, — Кит прав, идти всё равно надо.

— Это проблематично. Шансы на победу один на один невелики, — бормочет Слав. И его хочется отдельно придушить, а то этого никто не понимает.

— Но лучше попробовать, чем нет, — отрезает Аллура. И Широ с ней согласен.

Пространство вокруг озаряется вспышками. Бальмера, одна, вторая, третья. Они пришли помочь, и они не спрашивают, что надо делать — они делают. Стать одним целым — вот что не хватает Вольтрону и Атласу.

Плевать — магия, волшебство, техника — это шанс, и они его используют. Им не нужны слова — они слишком хорошо друг друга знают. Один действуют, чувствуют как одно существо, и это существо хочет одного — спасти всех!

***

— Мы должны подняться, — задыхаясь, шепчет Лэнс.

Должны. Да, должны. Даже сумев отправиться вслед за Хонервой, они проиграли в схватке. И сил, чтобы пошевелиться, нет. Это самое мерзкое, чем обладает ведьма — способностью поглощать жизненную силу.

— Я не могу пошевелиться.

— Корабль не отвечает, — в отличие от Ханка, Широ волнует совсем другое: корабль не отвечает, и это самое страшное. Себя заставить можно — корабль не столь безотказен.

— Хонерва поглотила все наши силы, — едва шепчет Аллура. И без того слабая после пережитого — ей только отдавать силы! Широ злится.

— Эта реальность… — Пидж вздыхает: — Всё кончено.

Широ открывает рот, чтобы возразить. Нет, нельзя сдаваться. И закрывает — его опережает Кит:

— Нет. Мы всегда совершали невозможное. Наша сила — в нашей связи. Сила приходит друг от друга. До тех пор, пока мы команда, у нас есть шанс. Сендак. Заркон. Лотор. Мы неоднократно спасали нашу вселенную, но сейчас все реальности нуждаются в Вольтроне. Так что это ещё не конец. Мы должны встать и остановить Хонерву раз и навсегда!

Кит прав. Его правда отзывается в груди каждого паладина — Широ просто знает об этом, потому что его сердце бьется в унисон с остальными.

И Вольтрон встает.

***

— Мы не можем этого допустить, — шепчет Широ. Не могут! Она не должна уйти.

Это убьет ещё одну реальность. Он — не один. Они вместе, вместе сражаются, вместе проигрывают, вместе не сдаются. Вольтрон просто не может. Они не могут.

— Все в порядке? — Кит приходит в себя первым после очередного перехода. Стонов вполне достаточно для ответа, но Широ волнует совсем другое:

— Кто-нибудь видит Хонерву?

Хонервы не видно, зато вокруг переплетение нитей — ярких, пульсирующих… как пульс.

— Что это за место? — ошарашенно спрашивает Лэнс.

И ответа на этот вопрос не может предложить даже Аллура, зато отвечает Хонерва. Не то, что Широ хотел бы испытать в своей жизни.

— Это начало. И конец.

Один удар — и нет целого пласта реальности: тысяч созданий, невообразимого количества всевозможных форм жизни, жизни — нет.

— Вы… вы это почувствовали? — задыхается Аллура.

Как это вообще можно не ощутить?

— Эти нити — это единственно оставшиеся целыми реальности.

— Это место — источник времени, пространства… — шепчет Пидж.

— Всего, — заканчивает Ханк.

Они словно читают мысли друг друга и продолжают, не задумываясь.

— Я уничтожу всё это раз и навсегда! — и Хонерву — её они тоже слышат. Слышат и, что хуже, чувствуют последствия её действий, как гибнут, гибнут, гибнут…

Как только она сама этого не чувствует? Как?! Если бы — она бы не смогла поднять на всё это руку!

Одна нить — одна реальность.

— Она уничтожила всё, осталась только одна реальность.

В голосе Кита боль — эта боль пылает в каждом из паладинов; слишком много потерь за один краткий миг.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — шепчет Аллура, а откликается каждый из паладинов. И Вольтрон преграждает путь. Если потеряно не всё, за эту малость тоже стоит биться.

***

— Где мы? — кричит Хонерва. Впервые она не так уверена в своей победе — впервые ей не удается взять верх.

— В общем сознании всего сущего, — отвечает Аллура.

Широ не знает, где это, он ощущает каждого, кто здесь есть. И Хонерву дальше — больше, чем хотел бы, и уж точно — чем она хотела позволить.

— Думаете, вы тут в безопасности? Скоро всё прекратит своё существование.

— Это надо прекратить. Все эти реальности заслуживают того, чтобы существовать.

— Эти миры жалкие, погрязшие…

Такая сильная и умная женщина разучилась понимать самые простые вещи. Ярости больше нет, только сочувствие. И горечь от того, что всё зашло так далеко.

Паладины говорят — один за другим, словно читают с листа, но на самом деле просто от сердца, разделяя одни и те же взгляды на жизнь — но Хонерва глуха к словам, в конце концов, это просто слова, когда её собственные воспоминания возвращают ей себя. Память — то, что она берегла, радость бытия, радость открытия, большая и малая — она вспоминает всё то, чего была лишена последние десять тысяч лет, она находит якорь, который когда-то потеряла.

— Лотор хотел сохранить жизнь. Помоги мне.

— Извини, но ущерб уже нанесен. Нечего больше спасать.

— Я могу попробовать изменить всё при помощи твоего робота. Твой сын научил меня тому, как силу разрушения превратить в силу созидания. Но я не смогу это сделать одна.

— Но это потребует…

— Я знаю о риске…

Не верится. Широ не верит своим глазам. Сработало! Только вот Аллура смотрит так печально, как будто собралась принести себя в жертву.

— Я боюсь, что здесь наши пути расходятся.

— Что?

— Аллура?

— Это единственный шанс исправить то, что было совершено, и спасти само существование. Я должна это сделать. Такова моя цель, а ваша — идти дальше. Моя заканчивается здесь.

— Жертва — это никогда не выход!

Широ и Кит говорят одновременно, смотрят строго, и похоронная тишина разбивается вдребезги.

— С чего ты решила, что мы тебя оставим? — спрашивает Ханк. — Я тебе тогда поверил, почему ты сейчас решила прекратить в нас верить?

— Верно, мы зашли так далеко, потому что были вместе. Вместе и пройдем до конца.

— Это не обсуждается, — подводит черту под словами Кита Широ.

— Тем более мы не одни, — кивает Пидж.

И правда, за спиной Аллуры первые паладины и даже Лотор.

— Но? Но?.. — пытается возразить Аллура.

— Мы — семья, — отрезает Лэнс. — А семья — это навсегда от одного края вселенной до другого и через все реальности.

Так правильно. Только так и возможно.

У них одна цель на всех и для каждого из них. Сейчас они едины как никогда. И будь что будет.

Лэнс берет Аллуру за руку, и она идет за ним, словно завороженная. Навстречу к отцу — к свету.

Широ успевает коснуться пальцев Кита, прежде чем свет затапливает их всех.

***

— Широ, можно?

— Проходи, — пропускает Широ Кита в свою комнату. После того, как они вернулись из того места — Широ до сих пор не знает, как его правильно назвать, — они толком так и не смогли поговорить.

Вольтрон спас реальности, не оставив после себя об этом никакой памяти. Но проблемы из их реальности никуда не делись. И снова бесконечные бои, переговоры, спасательные операции, дипломатия, политика, и опять ни на что нет времени.

Кит прилетел вчера, но его утащила с собой Аллура раньше, чем Широ успел открыть рот. И сейчас он тоже молчит — слов слишком много, и он не знает, с какого начать.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает он и понимает, что и это они произнесли одновременно.

Кит шумно выдыхает.

— Основное решили. Тогда у меня ещё два вопроса.

— Только два? — удивляется Широ, который подступает к Киту, касается его руки, ведет по подаренным перчаткам и клянет себя за не самый умный подарок на свете — коснуться хочется кожи.

— Основных два, — серьёзно отвечает Кит и смотрит прямо в глаза. Ему идут длинные волосы. Очень.

Очень сложно продолжать разговор, когда от облегчения заходится сердце.

— Слушаю.

— Первый — когда настанет время?

— Сейчас, — незамедлительно отвечает Широ и только потом интересуется: — На что?

— Ты, я, поцелуи… Ты же, надеюсь, не любишь меня как сына?

Кит смотрит остро, словно боится его ответа. Вместо него Широ берет лицо Кита в ладони и целует — целует так, как всегда хотелось, как никогда не было времени — никуда не спешит. Целует до тех пор, пока плечи Кита не теряют каменной твердости и он не подается к Широ, не обнимает в ответ и не стонет.

— Веришь, что с детьми я так не поступаю? — тихо шепчет Широ.

— Знаю, — бурчит Кит. — На собственном опыте.

И целует уже сам. Его поцелуй — это буря. И Широ пропадает — тонет, теряет всякие ориентиры, и лучшим ориентиром становится стена. К ней можно прижаться или прижать. Шир не знает, кто первым отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздух, но точно знает, что он первым дотрагивается до шеи — Кит шумно выдыхает, хватается за его плечи, и Широ поспешно расстегивает куртку. Куртку на молнии. Сейчас Широ обожает Кита, его любовь к курткам на молниях, молнии — благослови того, кто их придумал! — потому что добраться до его шеи оказывается очень просто, а дальше можно всё, о чём мечталось: целовать, прикусывать, пробовать кожу, оставлять метки, выпрашивать стоны, на которые Кит оказывается очень щедрым. И таким же нетерпеливым.

— Ш-ши-иро, — зовёт он, и снова целует в губы, почти кусается от жадности. Или от неумения. Но Широ всё нравится — особенно то, как сладко может оказывается звучать его имя.

Наверное, надо подождать, потерпеть, сделать всё как-то по другому, не торопясь, но им ведь не привыкать. У них никогда ни на что нет времени, а сейчас время есть, но нет сил терпеть; куртка летит на пол, вслед за футболкой Кита, туда же отправляется кофта Широ, а потом Широ оказывается прижат к стене, и Кит сжимает зубы на его соске. Не кричать не выходит. А потом зализывает — и что острее прошивает насквозь и оседает тяжестью в паху Широ, не знает.

Широ не помнит, когда его рука оказалась вплетена в волосы Кита, но помнит, когда смог справиться с ремнем и штанами Кита. Тот тоже совсем не тихий. И у него стоит так, что непонятно, как он ещё держится.

Широ обхватывает его член и ведет, ловя за поясницу, Кит гнется, и взгляд его безумен, безумен, темен и жаден. И Широ не может отвести от него взгляда, не может не прикасаться, не обхватывать плотнее. Лучше было бы только… Широ не успевает додумать толком мысль, когда уже начинает действовать. Поменяться местами и опуститься на колени, а взять в рот — это совсем быстро.

Кит кричит, гнется, и его приходится поддерживать, иначе бы он стек к Широ вниз. Кит кончает, и Широ давится. Не привык? Не ожидал? Увлекся! И утыкается Киту в живот и шумно дышит им — плывет в жарком мареве, которым полнится собственное тело.

А потом на его голову Кит кладет руку.

— Ши-ир-ро, если ты меня отпустишь, я тоже…

— Я помню, ты читал и тренировался, — жарко выдыхает Широ, но не отпускает. — Я это переживу?

— Терпение помогает достичь цели.

Широ стонет, поднимает голову и тонет в теплом взгляде. Шальном, бесшабашным, смелым и открытым до того, что вылететь можно уже так. И всё-таки отстраняется, давая Киту пространство для маневра.

Широ поднимается на ноги, сдергивает с себя домашний штаны вместе с бельем и пятиться к постели.

— Я весь твой. Иди ко мне.

Кита не надо дважды просить. И Широ кажется проклинает свои нравоучения чуть ли не впервые в жизни, потому что откуда взять это самое терпение он не знает, но и прервать пытку не может. Не в силах. Кит словно задался целью свести его с ума. И у него точно выходит — не чем-то конкретным, а тем, кто всё это с Широ проделывает.

Широ приходит в себя рывками — но успокаивается на самом первом осознании — не приснилось. Для приснилось Кит слишком весомо на нём расположился.

— Боже, Ки-и-ит... — тянет он.

— Что, тоже думаешь, как много времени мы потеряли? — шепчет тот. И язык у него заплетается так же, как у самого Широ. — Или о том, что мне точно ещё понадобится практика, а тебе — терпение?

Широ смеется и почти умоляет:

— Молчи. Прошу тебя, молчи. Я не в состоянии шевелиться.

— Я тоже. Но это так — на будущее. — Кит поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза. В полумраке комнаты они кажутся совсем темными, но Широ не обманывается: в них безбрежная теплота. — Я люблю тебя. Давай больше не терять время.

— Давай, — шепчет Широ, а потом улыбается: — И прямо сейчас и начнем. Выспимся для начала.

Кит согласно опускает голову ему на плечо. Широ не спит, слушает, как тот проваливается в сон. Решительный, смелый, его Кит.

— Кит? — зовет Широ, вспомнив кое о чем. Кит отвечает сонным и вопросительным мычанием. Широ колеблется пару секунд и всё-таки спрашивает: — А каким был второй твой вопрос?

— Через месяц у нас свадьба. Хочешь выбрать число?


End file.
